The Honourable Thing
by honestgreenpirate
Summary: Robin is conflicted, Marian is cornered and guilty, Allan is acting suspiciously, Will is riddled with angst and yet more guilt  and an innocent girl is facing execution. The lives of the outlaws and those they love are growing more complicated. Pleaser
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** This is set around the beginning of the second series though I know it's going to become very AU very quickly. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Robin Hood.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A quick darting movement of her empty hand then returning it to her cloak, full of apple. She moved quietly on, pretending to survey the produce with an indifferent air. Her hand flashed out again and returned with a couple of carrots.

A commotion sounded behind her and she turned to see a brawl breaking out. It was time to leave; the number of guards would rapidly increase now there was trouble. She turned, picking up a cabbage on her way, and strode straight into a tall solid object dressed in black.

Looking up she was caught in the cold, disdainful gaze of Sir Guy of Gisborne. One glance was all it took to confirm that he had seen her swipe that cabbage and she was kicking herself for being unable to resist the last steal, as always.

Luck was on her side though, for once, Gisborne's gaze flickered above her head and he saw he had lost his quarry, the Lady Marian. His tight grip was slackened and the girl was out of his grasp and away before he could do anything to stop her. He didn't give it too much thought, he had more important things on his mind and he'd had a good look at her face, he'd recognise her again.

Ava Wainwright was already striding away from Nottingham Castle as fast as her legs would take her. She had the fortune of not being hampered by a long skirt as she favoured a masculine style of dress which allowed her to make a quick get away and remain relatively inconspicuous, apart from today apparently. She was annoyed that she'd let herself be caught. She was very lucky that the incident hadn't ended with her in the stocks or worse, hanged. Though she was dressed as a man, with her hair tied back and a muffler covering the lower half of her face, she knew Gisborne had had a good look at her and knew her for a woman. Well, a nineteen year old, lanky slip of a girl but it amounted to the same thing.

Reaching her home she quickly changed into a work dress and allowed her dusky curls to fall around her cheeks. Gisborne would have more important things to occupy his time than a petty thief but she wasn't going to take any chances. The best idea was to hide in plain sight. It was getting on now and the daylight was withdrawing but first thing in the morning she would return to Nottingham in woman's garb and do some proper shopping, with money, and hope to disassociate herself with the thief of today.

For now though, she lent back in the rough wooden chair, with half a sleepy eye on the stolen vegetables simmering on the fire, and let weariness take her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N: ****I hope you liked it – please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Sorry it took so long to update.**

**I don't own Robin Hood.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As it happened it wasn't the next day that Ava returned to Nottingham. Though she woke up in the morning full of good intentions of fulfilling her plan she was quickly called to the bed side of a sick and dying young woman. It wasn't even her the woman wished to see but her older brother, away fighting in the Holy Lands.

Ava sat by Katelyn all day, listening to her reminisces and watching her slowly fade away. She had contracted a fever and with no money for a doctor or food there was no hope for her survival. Ava had tried to help but there was little a couple of stolen carrots could do. As Katelyn grew steadily weaker her delirium faded and she gave Ava messages for Alistair when he returned. If he returned was more likely but Ava forced these thought from her mind.

As night fell Katelyn gave Ava the necklace Alistair had presented her with before he left three years before. It was a small swirling silver cross set with green stones and almost certainly stolen. Ava promise keep it safe until his return and with a last squeeze of her hand she stepped back from the poor girl's bed, allowing her family to move closer.

As the mother's wail marking Katelyn's death sounded Ava slipped from the close, dark room out into the cold night, hot tears stinging her eyes.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was not done to wallow in grief. Not in a time when almost all wore the drawn expression brought on by a hard life filled with hunger and loss. Ava knew this and was determined to be strong, starting with fulfilling her plan of returning to Nottingham. She set off early in the morning after a sleepless night, pale and with shadows under her eyes, the green cross around her neck.

Entering the market place she was greeted by the usual bustle. She had already been reminded why she preferred wearing men's clothing by several admiring glances and coarse remarks thrown in her direction.

As she wandered from stall to stall, taking scant interest in the wares on offer, she began to realise that the activity of the market was not the usual shouts of the vendors or bartering of the customers. There was a tense blanket of fear over all and people stood huddled in small groups talking. Ava turned to a man passing her and touched his arm to stop him.

"What's happening?"

"Haven't you heard? It's the Nightwatchman. Turns out he's a woman. They're all out looking for her – got a description and all."

Suddenly there was a commotion on the other side of the market place. Twenty or so guards were seizing every woman and looking her over, presumably to decide whether she fit the description. It appeared only dark haired women were of interest and as Ava and her informant realised this at the same moment he took several swift steps away from her.

Coward, she thought viciously though later she would be unable to blame him. She threw her hood over her distinctive head and tried to move away through the crowds. Her elbow was grasped before she'd managed to go more than a couple of paces and she turned to find a guard leering down at her.

Her hands bound behind her back, she was propelled through the castle's courtyard and added to the line of women already there. Also assembled were those guards who'd come face to face with the mysterious Nightwatchman in the past. It was hoped they'd be able to identify her. They began to walk down the line but there were no flashes of recognition.

Ava wasn't overly worried, her wrists hurt where the rope was chafing but she knew she wasn't the Nightwatchman so how could she be accused of being such. Though with the madness of this Sheriff anything was potentially possible.

A figure leaving the door of the castle and coming to stand at the top of the stairs caught Ava's eye. It was Guy of Gisborne, probably the person who had been closest to the Nightwatchman, on several occasions, and lived to tell the tale. The women standing in the courtyard were being made to suffer, the guards pulling at them and sundry beatings, in the hopes the Nightwatchman would crack and reveal herself.

Gisborne came slowly down the stairs, casting his eyes up and down the line, looking for something recognisable. As he came closer he was never the end Ava was standing on, the first few women looked nothing like the Nightwatchman he remembered. As he reached Ava he paused, her head was bowed but she looked up when he stopped. Their eyes met and he grabbed her shoulder.

"You! It's you. You're the Nightwatchman!"

He began to pull her from the line.

"What – no! It's not me! I don't know what you're talking about!"

He hauled her to the bottom of the stairs and threw her to the ground. The Sheriff approached and looked down on her as she kneeled before him. Gisborne drew his sword and held it to her throat.

"Are you sure, Gisborne?"

The Sheriff didn't mind killing innocent people but he wanted the Nightwatchman caught.

"Yes, I'm sure. I saw her yesterday in the market, stealing, and I'd never forget those eyes."

"Stealing? Tut, tut, tut, very bad," The Sheriff turned, almost bored already. "Take her away, she will be executed tomorrow."

Ava was dragged to the dungeons, kicking and screaming, telling anyone who'd listen they'd got the wrong person, she wasn't the real Nightwatchman. Coincidentally, the real Nightwatchman had been watching and was the only one who believed her. Marian stood in the shadows of the castle and had witnessed the whole interrogation.

Since she'd found out they'd finally realised they Nightwatchman was a woman she'd been terrified, convinced they'd discover it was her. There were so many telling clues, Gisborne at least should have known, especially now she did not even have the scant protection of his regard.

This though was much worse, if that was possible. An innocent girl would be hanged because of what she'd been doing. Turning herself in would achieve nothing, the girl would probably still be executed and so would she. The only hope she had would be to get a message to Robin.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** There you go, a chapter with a bit of plot! Next chapter – a bit of Robin and the gang.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Next chapter – with the outlaws arriving! **

**I don't own anything.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Later that day Marian was walking in the market when she spotted Robin, hood and all. The same routine that had worked so well before was employed again, except it was Will and Allan who caused the diversion this time rather than Much and John. As the guard that was following her every move went to try and break up the fight Robin and Marian moved away, he looked worried.

"Have you heard?" Marian kept her gaze averted and watchful, speaking low.

"Yes. When do they plan to hang her?"

"Tomorrow, in the morning. Robin, please say you can help her; she cannot be left to die."

"I will try, I promise."

He kissed her quickly and left. Will and Allan had melted into the crowd and Marian had only to berate the guard for his incompetence to complete his confusion.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Locked in the dungeons Ava knew of nothing that could be used to stave off her fear. Strangely though, she was more angry and frustrated than scared. She couldn't believe this was happening. She'd been stealing food from the Sheriff for years, but no more than anyone else. And the punishment for stealing was a spell in the stocks not being hung with no chance of appeal. And why were they so very annoyed with the Nightwatchman all of a sudden, why now? Something must have happened.

Her night was as sleepless as the one before. When morning came she was already deathly pale and she could no longer feel her hands, so tightly were they bound behind her back.

It was some hours after the first rays of sun had been seen in the sky when her cell door was opened and she was led out. After traversing winding staircases and long corridors they finally reached the door that led to the courtyard. As she was forced out she was temporarily blinded by the bright sunshine. She thought bitterly how typical it was that the day she was destined to die would be so beautiful.

She was forced down the stone steps and up onto the scaffold. As she was made to stand on the stool and the noose was placed around her neck she noticed how many people filled the courtyard. They looked sad, every one of them. they really though she was the Nightwatchman and as such had been helping them for years.

She was not given anything to cover her face; the Sheriff wanted the people to see her suffer. He read the accusations against her and pronounced her sentence – to be hung until dead.

The drums rolled and ceased.

She dropped and for a terrifying, heart stopping moment she couldn't breathe.

Then she dropped again and hit the scaffold hard. Cheers were heard and she could hear a voice yelling orders though a daze. Someone was helping her to her feet but she was shaking too much to stand. They grabbed her and threw her over their shoulder. Darkness seemed to be closing in until she was jerked back to consciousness as she fell to the ground. Her rescuer was trying to fight off three guards at once and there was another coming up behind. Ava summoned her last ounce of energy to kick the guard so he fell. Her reward was to be knocked out cold by yet another.

Will turned from the three guards to see the strange woman slumped unconscious with a small trickle of blood running from her temple. Belting the guard leaving over her across the head with his axe, he picked her up again and made for the gate. The others met him there and he handed the girl to John who tossed her easily over his shoulder as they fought their way to freedom.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** Huzzah! Plenty of swash and buckle.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** The outlaws actually talk in this chapter – wonderful!**

**I don't own anything.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I'm not being funny right, but shouldn't she have woken up by now?"

Ava felt herself returning to consciousness, swimming against the tide in a dark, dark river.

"She had a heavy blow to the head and there is much bruising."

The voice was heavily accented and Ava frowned as she concentrated on the words.

"Will she be ok?"

The question was soft, concerned and had something familiar about it. Ava made an effort and opened her eyes. There were three blurred figures standing not far off. Ava groaned, if everything was going to look like this there didn't seem much point in being awake. After blinking a couple of times to try and bring them into focus she opened her eyes to find they were looking down at her.

Allan looked up at Will,

"Huh, she's awake."

They both smiled. Djaq on the other hand knelt beside her to administer some sort of powder. Though it made her cough at first, when she managed to swallow it her head began to clear and she felt better. She struggled to sit up and looked around her. It was early evening, darkness was approaching and she was in a forest. Sherwood Forest. Which meant only one thing.

Robin Hood.

Just as she reached these conclusions there was a shout from not far away and they all looked up. Three men were approaching. Well, two men and one great hulking giant of a man. They got closer.

"How is she?"

"Awake,"

Allan still seemed a bit in awe of this fact.

"Good, let's get moving then," the obvious leader approached Ava and held out a hand to help her to her feet. "Hello, I'm Robin Hood."

Ava could make no answer; she was reeling from suddenly standing up. Feeling her knees buckle beneath her she reached out a hand to steady herself against the trunk of the tree, instead meeting the soft fabric of a sleeve. Will's hand caught hold of her arm and helped steady her as Robin called for John. The large man came towards them and with such solid strength supporting her Ava was able to walk the couple of hundred meters to their camp.

Apparently she had been ill enough for Djaq to worry about her being carried that much further. Now however she was merely hungry and very tired.

Reaching the fireside John helped her sit comfortably on the ground and Much fell to preparing some food.

"What's your name?" Robin's question was quiet.

"Ava,"

Her voice was alarmingly croaky and she coughed a little to try and clear her throat. Much and Djaq were having some sort of silent struggle over who used which implements and the amount of fire space but everyone else was quiet and uncommunicative.

Ava was handed a bowl of some sort of stew and a cup of bitter liquid at the same time. After a deep breath she swallowed the liquid in one before hastily taking several tongue burning mouthfuls of stew.

Still no one said anything. Ava looked at each person in turn before deciding to start the conversation.

"Why did you save me?"

She spoke quietly enough but they all reacted, most to throw wary looks at Robin. It was he who spoke,

"Because you're innocent."

"How do you know I'm not the Nightwatchman?"

"We know," a raised eyebrow clearly showed she thought this no sort of answer. "We know because we know the real Nightwatchman. And even if you were, that still makes you innocent."

Robin smiled and Ava was going to return it before Much launched into speech.

"Who are you? How do we know you're innocent? The Sheriff said you were a common thief!"

"Much!"

Robin protested and the others reacted with amused exasperation, Djaq and Allan grinning at each other.

It was Ava who silenced him though. Her look of cold disdain was enough to make him reconsider what he had said, particularly the 'common' part, but she completely disarmed him by suddenly smiling and leaning towards him,

"He says you are a common thief too,"

Robin let out a shout of laughter at the expression on Much's face and the atmosphere relaxed. The others received their food and Robin felt it was his turn to ask questions.

"What will you do now?"

Ava looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't exactly go home, you're outlawed. Where are you going to go?"

As the truth of his words sunk in, Ava felt her good humor leave her.

"I can't leave,"

"Why not? Do you have family here? They can go with you."

Robin had helped enough people escape Nottingham.

"I haven't got any family here."

"So why can't you leave?"

"Because of my brother."

Allan let out a sigh of confusion and annoyance, exacerbated by the subject of family.

"You know, you're making no sense – you haven't got any family but you can't go because of you're brother?"

"He's not here, he's away, fighting in the Holy Lands." Robin's look of frustration changed immediately to one of sympathy. "When he returns he'll come back her, and if I don't stay he won't be able to find me."

Her hand strayed to the green cross at her throat. The men of the group seemed incapable of voicing their pity and Djaq lent more towards practicality, though her large eyes were filled with compassion. It was she who spoke,

"You need to sleep."

Ava nodded in weary agreement, there was nothing more she wanted now as she felt the beginnings of a splitting headache.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** Hope you liked it – please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Next chapter – I don't own Robin Hood.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Ava woke the next day the sunlight streaming through the trees revealed it to be mid-morning. Only Much was in view, tending to the fire. After their slight altercation the night before, Ava was wary of approaching him but he looked up before she could decide what to do.

"Good morning,"

There was a careful restraint in his voice and a hint of disapproval.

"Morning,"

She came to sit by the fire, eyeing him to gage his mood. He didn't speak again, just handed her some bread and roasted meat. She accepted the offering gratefully, taking it as a sign of friendship, and began eating only then realising how hungry she was.

As she finished and accepted a flask of water to wash it down, Robin returned to the camp. He looked restless and annoyed; indeed he was frustrated that he'd been unable to sneak a few words conversation with Marian. There was no real need for them to talk as Marian had seen them escaped unharmed, relatively, and there was nothing further to report. Unfortunately this rational side of Robin's mind didn't seem to have much power.

He sat down, glared at the fire, stood up again and paced around the camp. Much knew the signs and made sure to keep himself inconspicuous. Ava, on the other hand, was new to Robin's mood swings and followed his agitated his footsteps with a curious eyes. On a hasty turn he caught her watching him and frowned.

"Can you fight?"

Ava shrugged warily, and watched him as he fetched two sword-sized pieces of wood from the wood pile. He held one out to her with one eyebrow raised in challenge and cocky smile in place. Ava accepted the branch and got to her feet but spotted a flaw in his plan.

"I can't fight in these clothes."

She was wearing a full length, heavy, blue dress with flowing sleeves. Robin gave her a quick look over, sighed 'women' in frustration and went to find some clothes she could borrow.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Half an hour later Robin had taught her some basic techniques. They were stepping slowly back and forth, moving their 'swords' together in a steady rhythm. Ava's fingers were smarting from where she'd been caught when not paying attention or trying an unwise block.

Much was watching them through half closed eyes, wondering what it was Robin was trying to achieve and hoping it was only to take his mind off things.

Will, John, Allan and Djaq entered the clearing leading half a dozen horses – the result of a very successful raid on a passing group of guards. They were surprised, to say the least, to see Ava dressed as a man (wearing some of Robin's spare clothes) sparring with Robin. Ava was concentrating too hard to pay them much attention but Robin did and smiled. He was bored of his role as dummy and called on Allan and Will to take his place.

Ava faced the pair of them, deadly serious, carefully watching to see who would attack first. Robin moved to stand behind her and whispered,

"Stand your ground; let them make the first move, trust your instincts. They won't hurt you."

He smiled at her grim nod of agreement and went to sit with John and Djaq by the fire. As the three combatants began to circle, Much scrambled down the bank from where he'd been sitting watching and spoke low.

"Is this wise?"

Robin smiled more broadly; he was clearly enjoying himself with the new project.

"Much, if you'd been watching with your eyes open you would know she's much more capable that she seems. Hopefully she'll find that out."

He nodded towards the fight.

It was Allan who made the first move, only a tentative strike with the stick that Ava easily blocked. It seemed the outlaws had made a silent pact to go easy on the beginner and to by no means attack together.

As time passed the attacks became harder and Ava's defence grew stronger and quicker. But she still defended, building up her confidence. Will withdrew after a particularly punishing attack and Allan rushed in with a low swinging blow which caught the tips of her fingers as she gripped the wood. He immediately stepped back to allow her to recover but she followed, attacking for the first time, raining blows as Allan retreated before her, surprised, before she ended it with a hit that broke both her's and Allan's branches.

There was silence for a split second before Much burst into overenthusiastic applause. Ava smiled at Allan before dropping the end of her branch and throwing herself on the ground by the fire, elated but exhausted.

The others congratulated her, seeming to be impressed. Allan however looked disgruntled, a look Ava had seen on his face before, when he had nothing to distract him. It wasn't that he cared about losing, he had been fighting no where near his full ability, it was the others' easy acceptance of Ava and the fact they seemed happy to do nothing for the rest of the day. He looked away impatiently.

"I'm gonna have a go with one of the horses"

He spoke quietly, almost as if he wanted to be ignored but Ava, sitting nearest to him, heard and turned, ready for the next adventure.

"Can I come too? It's been ages since I've been on a horse."

Allan didn't want the company but she'd already stood and walked over to the bay mare and he didn't to attract too much attention. He nodded and Ava smiled before swinging herself easily into the saddle.

In the woods they couldn't go much above a walk but they soon came to a field where they could gallop. Ava was glad. She'd noticed Allan's mood though not its cause, and found it oppressive as they rode slowly in silence.

Some time later when they turned back into the forest, she saw him become gloomy once more. Looking around for inspiration she suddenly turned to him with a sparkling look,

"Race you,"

And she was off, riding hard through the trees, swerving left and right, jumping fallen branches. Allan followed not caring there were no rules or finish for this race or that it was foolish to ride fast through a wooded area, exhilarated by the speed.

He lost sight of Ava for a split second before hearing an exclamation of surprise and a loud thump. Rounding a slight corner he saw Ava sprawled on the ground.

He brought his horse to a stop and threw himself from its back. He reached Ava's side and dropped to his knees. Her eyes were closed and she looked pale. His hands hovered over her, unsure what to do before he loosened the scarf around her neck and inclined his head to listen for signs of her breathing. Thankfully he heard her take a deep breath and looked up to see her eyes opening and a guilty smile on her lips.

"Sorry,"

He smiled back and offered her his hands to help her up. She took a moment to regain her balance before looking around for the high spirited mount who had thrown her.

Seeing the bay not far away she walked to it holding out a calming hand. Soon the horse had quietened enough for her to remount and she trotted up to Allan's side showing no fear of riding again after a nasty fall.

They re-entered the camp ten minutes later better friends than they had been when they left. The others were sprawled around the camp with John and Will just returning after collecting wood for the fire.

As Ava dismounted and turned towards them they were granted a fine view of a large bruise forming above her eye.

"What happened?"

It was Will's voice, again raised in concern.

"Oh, I – I took a bit of a fall. I'm fine."

She reassured him with her eyes more than her words. Looking up, Robin was surprised to see how comfortable she was with the horse after what must have been a painful tumble. Ava went to sit by John who gave her a serious questioning look which she replied to with a smile. It seemed Robin Hood's motley gang of outlaws had adopted the unusual girl, who was he to argue.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** Hope you liked it, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** This is where the story rejoins the series, at the beginning of episode three, series two.**

**I don't own Robin Hood.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The fall was only the beginning. It seemed Ava had an awkward relationship with inanimate objects; if it was possible for some accident to occur it would.

After more practice she acquitted herself well with a sword and bow and the couple of times she had joined them on raids none of her clumsiness had shown through, but it was still definitely there.

The most notable accident was when she was out practicing tracking with John. She had despaired of ever being able to move with the stealth and quiet of the others, she was much more likely to walk into a tree. John had taken her out to practice, insisting that if anyone as big as him could manage it a slip of girl like her could do it easily.

They'd found five guards walking through the forest. They had no wish to start a fight, just to follow them and the first quarter of an hour went remarkably well. John was on one side, slightly behind the group and Ava was on the other. Her side was the one next to the noisy river, which helped her confidence as some of its noise masked any mistakes she made.

It was as the guards paused to take a break that things began to go less smoothly. She saw them stop and moved further back to be more hidden behind the tree. From having all her concentration on the five men it abruptly switched to the ground beneath as it suddenly shifted.

In horror and almost in slow motion she saw the solid earth fall from beneath her feet and she plunged into the freezing and fast flowing river with an almighty splash.

The guards and John heard it at the same time and turned in her direction. It took all John's self-control not t rush to the point Ava had fallen in and expose himself to the guards. He forced himself to track them silently and saw them peer over the new edge of the bank. They looked for some time but apparently saw nothing as they returned to their journey.

As soon as they passed out of view, John rushed to the river's edge and, like the guards, could see nothing at first.

"Ava!"

He called her name quietly but desperately in his deep voice. His eyes strained to see any sign of her, darting to the further bank and scanning the water.

Suddenly there was splashing below him and he looked down to see Ava just surfacing, coughing, spluttering and gasping for breath.

He called her name again and she looked up to see him lowering his staff towards her. She grasped the end with numb fingers and as he started to pull her up tried to help by scrabbling with her feet on the bank. She finally managed to hook her elbows over the top and drag herself up to lie exhausted and shivering on the dead leaves.

John helped her to stand, knowing she had to be dry and warm as soon as possible. To advance this end he draped his coat over her shoulders and they began to walk briskly back to the camp.

By the time they reached it Ava had slowed to a stumble and her teeth were chattering, her lips and hands turning blue. The rest of the gang, apart from Robin, was gathered round the fire waiting for Much to finally finish cooking. As they arrived, Ava dripping wet, bedraggled and looking very small in John's massive coat, they cause an immediate diversion. There were many demands as to what had happened and John replied briefly as Ava was to cold to form the words. She returned the coat to John and went in search of dry clothes. Her top was clinging to her like a slightly transparent second skin but she didn't care or notice the others' reactions. Djaq did and rolled her eyes, she'd had a similar reaction the couple of times she'd worn a dress.

When Ava was dry again, with only her damp hair to show she'd recently taken a dip in a cold river, she came to join them by the fire, sitting as closely as she could and wrapped in a blanket as she still felt chilled.

She heard the tail part of their conversation as she sat down and Much handed her a plate of food. Djaq was complaining about the lack of variety,

"All you eat is bread and meat! We're surrounded by edible berries and leaves. Where's the fruit? The salad?"

"Salad?" Will was bemused.

"Men? Eating Leaves?" and John sounded disgusted.

"There's only one use for leaves around here and you're not going to want to eat them afterwards!"

"Oh, Allan!" Ava's groan was met by the laughs of the other men but she and Djaq rolled their eyes at each other in womanly compainship.

Robin suddenly appeared, leading a small boy. Ava sat up quickly in surprise and everyone stopped what they were doing, food suspended in mid-air.

"We need to go. This is Daniel, his friends are in danger and if I'm not much mistaken so are we."

Robin obviously expected them to be out of there in seconds but there wasn't much chance of that.

"What's up?" Allan curious as always.

"It's Gisborne." Robin looked really rattled. "He's created a new armour. We need to take his away so, arm yourselves."

They all reacted, abandoning food and reaching for weapons. Daniel was looking at them with his mouth open, struck almost dumb with awe.

"Little John," John looked at him in surprise. "Will, Allan A Dale," Allan waved. "You must be Djaq, the Saracen," she smiled. "Wow!" his slightly confused gaze turned to Much. "Sorry, who are you?"

Robin sighed, knowing how Much would react.

"That's Much,"

"Oh, yes, the servant," Daniel spoke with eager innocence.

The others couldn't help it, they burst out laughing.

"Very funny," Much turned his back on them.

Daniel's gaze returned to John and he took a few steps closer.

"What?" John spoke irritably.

"Nothing. It's – just – I thought you'd be taller."

"I'm quite tall," John seemed defensive of his height now; the others looked on in amusement.

"You know, like a giant," Daniel wasn't giving up.

"Men tend to lie about their size,"

As the men of the group turned to Djaq with indignation Ava gave a gurgle of laughter and stood, stretching her stiff limbs. Her movement caught Daniel's attention and seeing him staring, she smiled.

"You're the Nightwatchman! You gave my family food last winter,"

Her smile faded and she blushed slightly.

"No, I'm not the Nightwatchman, that was a mistake." He looked so disappointed she reached a hand out to his shoulder. "Sorry."

He smiled slightly but it broadened into a real smiled as he saw her buckle on a sword and sling a bow and quiver on her back. Robin wasn't to be diverted for long,

"You ready? Give me that," he took Daniel's painstakingly made but not very effective bow and single arrow. "you won't be needing it. Come on, lets go."

They left the camp in haste.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** episode three carries on next chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** Here's the next chapter – enjoy!**

**I don't own Robin Hood**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A short time later they entered the clearing where Gisborne had been testing his armour, from different directions. Daniel stated the obvious with wonder,

"They've gone,"

They looked for clues but it was his sharp young eyes that spotted something. It was a tag that mimicked those that Robin's gang wore.

"It's Mark's. See – the 'M'?"

Robin took it from Daniel to have a closer look.

"That's good," he remarked in encouragement.

"We play outlaws – "

Will and Ava heard only part of the conversation as they passed to the other end of the clearing to look for any tracks. They scanned the ground closely until Ava spotted something and called softly to Will,

"Here,"

He looked at the ground she was pointing at,

"It's a wagon,"

He clapped her lightly on the shoulder and turned back to tell Robin while she began to follow the tracks. The others soon caught up and they were all well on their way to Locksley.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

They reached the village and crouched low behind a hut to survey the scene. It was at its sleepy best. Robin left to find a look out spot, promising to send them a signal. They did not have long to wait, soon after wards an arrow thudded into the wood by Much's hand, a twist of fabric attached, Robin's signal. Will tore it from the wood,

"There goes the back door plan,"

John took control, eager to secure the boys' safety.

"Come on, we move."

Much grumbled only slightly as they moved closer.

"Every time."

Ava sent him a look but couldn't help sympathising; the back door plan never seemed to work.

Will and John went to break the boys out and the others were left waiting. All were tense but Much was the only one who voiced his feelings, seeming to be unable not to.

"I don't like waiting, especially behind a cow. It's not good for my constitution,"

His voice grew higher and his words came out faster and faster.

"Much! Shushh!"

It was Daniel who silenced him, sounding exactly like Robin, and the others exchanged grins.

Suddenly Will arrived with two boys in tow.

"Where's Mark? You left Mark!"

Daniel sounded panicked and a little accusatory.

"He's alright. We need you – now!"

Will spoke in haste and the others drew there weapons to follow him.

"You lot – stay here."

It was Much's order, Ava turned and made sure they hid themselves further.

"In, go in."

There was no more than a second to spare for them.

As they rushed into the hut where the boys had been imprisoned, ready to fight, they were brought to a sudden stop by the sight of half a dozen guards lying unconscious on the floor with the Sheriff among them. Robin appeared, hitting the last guard round the head with a carved wooden box, before bringing them back to a sense of their surroundings with a shout.

"This way!"

As they left the Sheriff staggered back to his feet, Will punched him hard in the jaw which sent him reeling again and Ava sent a swift kick to the back of his knee to cause him to fall.

They made the safety of the outskirts of the village before they stopped to breathe.

"Is everyone ok?"

They nodded in response to Robin's question, except for Mark who looked around and exclaimed,

"No, wait! Where's Daniel?"

A disturbance was caused as the Sheriff and Gisborne strode out, Gisborne keeping a firm hold on Daniel's collar. He raised his voice,

"People of Locksley! Let Robin Hood know this! We want our box and its contents back by morning or his little friend will be punished. His little friend will die."

His speech over, Gisborne dragged Daniel back again leaving the outlaws grim faced.

"Robin, we get the boy now."

John was determined.

"No, we stop and we think, John."

"We've got to give him what he wants."

Mark just wanted his friend back; he had no thought for strategy. Djaq however had been looking at a piece of armour she'd stolen.

"Robin, take a look at this metal. It is Damascus Steel, or something like it. A man wearing this would be invincible. Western weapons would be useless against this."

Much looked appalled and Ava sighed, the situation seemed to be getting worse.

"We can't let the Sheriff make this stuff."

Will spoke all their thoughts.

"That's why I took the stones!" Robin sounded exasperated.

"You can't give them back, Robin" Ava couldn't stop herself from speaking.

"I know. But we can't let the boy die."

"What can we do?" Allan sounded despairing.

Robin's only idea meant involving Marian, something he wished he could avoid.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** boring exposition chapter I know, next will be better I promise! Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Resigned to involving Marian for the greater good, Robin went to Nottingham Castle, taking Ava as a look out. She had not returned to the place since she had narrowly avoided execution and was slightly apprehensive, but it was like getting back on a horse after a fall – it had to be done.

So, wearing men's clothing and with her hood drawn down low, she kept a wary eye on the market place as Robin talked with Marian.

It was a rushed conversation and when he rejoined Ava he was annoyed. He explained Marian's plan as they walked back to their horses and she could clearly see that it was his worry for Marian's safety that was making him so very irritable.

In the twilight of that evening they tried to come up with a back up plan. Given past experience this was a necessity rather than precaution, nothing ever ran smoothly.

"We need something that burns quickly," said Djaq, displaying her knowledge of the rocks.

"Pitch."

The quiet voice was Mark, speaking between bites of meat. Ava turned her head to look at him, curious.

"Straw?" Allan's suggestion.

"Straw's fast but it's not hot enough," Robin spurned the idea.

"Pitch."

Mark again, Ava was smiling now.

"Wood?" John tired, but again Robin found fault.

"Wood's hot but not quick enough,"

"Pitch." Mark spoke louder this time and the others finally noticed. "Fast burning and hot."

Everyone was looking at him now and he looked slightly unnerved by the sudden attention of his heroes.

"Pitch!" Robin raised his voice in excitement. "Good thinking, Mark."

The boy smiled as John ruffled his hair and Will expanded on the idea.

"I could make it in a box. Choose the right wood, something thin, and you could line it with pitch. Carry the black diamonds in that to the Sheriff and, well, you can shoot it, Robin, with a flaming arrow."

"And the rocks will explode," Djaq finished the thought.

"Good idea, Will, we'll test it in the morning."

Mark's thoughts had already moved on.

"Much?"

"Mmm?" Much was half asleep.

"Is this rat?"

Mark gestured to the meat he was eating. There was stifled laughter from the others.

"It's chicken!" Children always managed the best insults.

"But – I can't see any feathers,"

"Yeah, and we haven't seen any squirrels," Will's voice was low and teasing as he ruffled Mark's hair before setting off to see if there was any suitable wood around.

"Right!" Much had reached the end of his patience and forbearance. "I don't suppose anyone around here has actually noticed but I have to do everything you all have to do round here and keep this larder stocked. So if anyone else would like to run themselves ragged in the forest trying to catch some _massive_ animal then you can be the servant!"

They laughed out loud now but as soon as she got her breath back Ava said,

"Oh, Much, I'll help you,"

He nodded with what dignity he could muster but the others still laughed. She smiled at him indulgently and went to help Will find the wood. He looked at her curiously,

"Can you actually cook?"

She looked slightly guilty; her compassion had obviously got her into tricky situations before.

"I can have a go. Anyway at least them we'll know what we're actually eating – I'll tell you if it's squirrel!"

They were still laughing when Robin brought Marian into the camp. Everyone was a bit surprised to see her. They knew how difficult she found it to get out of the castle at all and it was night now. They greeted her warmly, knowing how often she had risked herself for them but she didn't have time to idle. She came bearing news of her plan, she and Robin obviously having discussed it as he escorted her to the camp, and she outlined it briefly.

It sounded desperate but as if it could actually work. It was when Allan volunteered to take the role of the castle guard that Ava felt any misgivings. The others were surprised and Marian went as far as to ask if he knew how dangerous it was – his blasé attitude, while typical to him, wasn't exactly reassuring. Marian however seemed assured of his bravery at least and, wishing him luck, left them for Locksley and Gisborne.

Robin managed about two minutes pacing before he flung himself away from the camp and after her, too anxious for her safety to stay away.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Robin returned with Allan an hour later he was in a foul mood, muttering about women. He was soon distracted by the need to relate Allan's failed mission. Allan was sporting a couple of painful looking bruises to the face, that Djaq gave him something for, but there was something in his demeanor that wasn't quite right. Perhaps it was the way he apologized so easily, when normally he would be explaining how it wasn't really his fault. Ava couldn't put her finger on it, there was something not quite right, but she was soon immersed in planning the exchange for the next day and forgot about her worries for a time.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** Short I know and apologize for but I will update soon! Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** The climax of episode three……**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning Will had made a fake version of the diamond box, lined with pitch, and they all gathered to see if it would work.

The atmosphere was tense as Will placed it on a far rock and Robin lit an arrow. He fitted it to his bow and pulled back. He let fly, hit the box and the wood caught quickly. Suddenly the flame flared and they knew the pitch and diamonds had caught.

Normally this sort of success would be cause for celebration but they so desperately needed the plan to work they remained grim faced, except Will who looked critically pleased with his handiwork. Robin nodded once, it would work.

"Right, let's go."

They set off for Locksley once more – the coveted black diamonds in the newly built box.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As they entered the village they had a fine view of the stage the Sheriff had had built so he could oversee proceedings. Also the single scaffold and noose that had been erected to carry out his threat. Daniel was bound in chains and tied with a rope, the end of which the Sheriff held like he was an animal.

"Wait here till I give the signal," they nodded and heard the Sheriff call Robin's name, he stood. "That's my cue."

He held the box in one hand and pulled his hood over his head with the other. He gave a last smile, turned and began to walk through the crowd.

The remaining outlaws had to wait all of a minute before the signal was given but Much began fidgeting almost before Robin had left them. they were trying not to draw attention to themselves but Much's nervous foot tapping was getting louder and faster and making the others feel even more anxious. Ava reached over Allan and placed a hand on his foot, stopping it still, and shot him a silent look filled with meaning. Before he could protest they heard Robin's signal.

" – and if they do fire upon me, my men will kill you."

They stood and strode closer, raising their bows. John announced their presence,

"Out of the way, move!"

The peasants scattered and they were revealed standing tensed and ready with deadly intent.

"Oh, la de da de da," the Sheriff was unimpressed. "Right, let's get on with it."

As Robin moved forward to make the exchange, John issued further instructions.

"Allan, Djaq take the archers on the left. Will, Much with me. Ava straight down the centre."

The six of them shifted positions slightly to cover the archers more effectively. From her stance in the centre, Ava had a fine view of the proceedings.

The two enemies grew closer and the tension mounted, until a shout rent the air.

"Stop!" it was Marian, trying to foil any scheming of the Sheriff's. "You cannot release the child to an outlaw!"

"Someone find me a box and put this woman inside it!"

The Sheriff spoke with such bitter sincerity it was clear he was not a fan of the Lady Marian.

"Release him to me, I'll see that he gets home safely." She spoke calmly and reasonably but as she turned to Robin she produced a fair imitation of a haughty young noblewoman looking down upon a ruffianly outlaw. "Locksley, this makes no difference to you, you have my word."

Robin shrugged.

"I accept these terms."

The outlaws exchanged glances hoping Marian having the boy would make their plan run more smoothly, and that Daniel would not protest.

Finally, finally, the box and key changed hands. Ava's shoulders and arms were aching from tensing a bow for so long and she was worried Much, to her right, was going to burst into speech at any moment.

Then the Sheriff tipped the black diamonds from the pitch lined box to a bag. Robin's shoulders sagged and Much turned to Ava in panic,

"The Sheriff's guessed our plan!"

She tried to quiet him, no need to be quite so transparent.

"Unbelievable," Allan spoke quietly, with irony.

Ava's head snapped to her left, where Allan was standing, in sudden suspicion but she had no time to say anything now.

Worse was still to come however. As the Sheriff turned away the double doors of a barn not far away opened to reveal Gisborne. Not that they would have known it was him if the Sheriff had not announced him. He was dressed head to toe in the impregnable armour and they all felt their arms relax slightly in despair. Will shouted to Robin in warning while Much dived for his master's sword anticipating his need.

"Stay back! My sword!"

Much threw the curved blade and it twirled through the air before Robin deftly caught it and turned to battle.

The two men crashed together, sparks flying and Robin's sword was knocked from his grasp. Even a wooden bench didn't seem to affect Gisborne in that armour. They dived into a hut and there was silence. Suddenly Robin burst through a window, wood splintering and rolled on the ground. Gisborne followed, through the wall, and demanded,

"What now, Locksley?"

"Run!"

It was Much's anguished shout that answered him.

"Much!"

Ava was worried if Much distracted Robin it would make him even more at a disadvantage than he was already. He ignored her though, as blow after blow fell on Robin.

"Master! Robin!"

They had to back away before the battling pair.

"Don't touch him! Stay on the archers!"

Robin's orders were frenzied and John ignored them, going to attack Gisborne with his staff.

"No John! Wait!"

Ava knew John's skill would be no match for that armour and they'd all be skewered by the guards' arrows if they relaxed their cover.

Suddenly though, Robin appeared to have a plan. He was leading Gisborne in a definite direction and allowing him to gloat as he picked up a bucket. He tossed its contents over Gisborne, swiftly bent to pick up a bow and arrow, left by the boys, in the same movement and lit the arrow's end. They could see now, the liquid in the bucket was black. Pitch.

"Oh no," the Sheriff groaned.

"Oh yes," Robin smiled, cocky as ever.

He fired and Gisborne burst into flame.

"Yes!" Much shouted at the victory and Allan looked inordinately relived.

Gisborne staggered before throwing himself into the water but in the centre of the village to extinguish the flames. The fight was not quite over however, Robin jumped in after him, tore off the armour and putting his sword to Gisborne's exposed throat, ordered the Sheriff to make his guards withdraw and hand over the diamonds. The six outlaws tensed their bows again.

It seemed the Sheriff did not value Gisborne's life as highly as the diamonds, apparently not bothered by his henchmen's eminent demise. It was only through Marian employing some quick thinking that anything was achieved. She drew a dagger on the black smith demanding the Sheriff let Gisborne live.

Her gamble paid off. After several moments indecision the Sheriff flung the bag of black diamonds towards Robin, who let go of Gisborne and tossed the bag to Much, telling him to burn them. The diamonds were thrown onto the fire and burnt with smoke, sparks and a sudden flare as had always been planned.

Robin exchanged one look with Marian before she turned and walked away. It was possible she had gone to far this time and Robin was worried.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Back in the forest they were in a jubilant mood, Much especially as a reaction to the fear he had experienced earlier.

"A toast!"

"Hang on," Robin had other plans. "Djaq, Will," Will tossed him a bag, he reached in and drew out a bunch of tags. "Good work, lads. You are now honorary members of our gang. You are our eyes and ears in the villages. And any time you need us, you can call on us."

"Any time you need us, call on us," Daniel was not letting any chance to be an outlaw and one of Robin Hood's band slip him by.

Robin winked.

"That's a deal,"

He handed out a tag to each of the four boys and was left with one in his hand. He turned to Will in confusion.

"Will, you made five. There's only four of them."

Will was steadfastly regarding his shoes.

"Ava hasn't got one yet,"

Ava, who'd been helping Mark put his tag on, looked up at him in surprise.

Robin was grinning again.

"That's right – Ava,"

He held the remaining tag out to her. She smiled back and slipped it over her head to lie next to the green cross.

John raised his cup to start the toast which they all joined in.

"_We_ are Robin Hood!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** There you are – hope you liked it and please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** Ok, episode four, one of my favorites if totally traumatic. **

**I don't own Robin Hood.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Over the last few days they had been avoiding any travelers wandering through the forest – except those who were just _asking_ to be robbed. They had been too busy.

To try a different way of ambushing they'd been working out a complicated pulley system that could be started off by Robin firing an arrow and cause a net to be raised. When this had been built and was working to Will's critical satisfaction they had to work out a way to encourage those they were ambushing to run towards the net and so be captured. It was decided after much deliberation and argument, that they would play on the superstitions of the people and the legend attached to Sherwood Forest.

They finally finished their preparations and decided on an afternoon to test it. Ava asked to be excused for the test however. She hadn't had the chance to have a proper bath since she'd joined the outlaws and had discovered a pool a week ago which would be perfect. She'd decided that it was one thing to live with a bunch of unmarried, outlawed men but she would have a far more relaxing bath if they were far away concentrating on something else, and under Djaq's watchful gaze.

So, after helping them put on their camouflage (and accidentally poking Will in the eye) she waved them off on their adventure and gathered a spare blanket to use as a towel, some clean clothes and soap and set off for the pool.

Plunging in she reveled in the freedom she felt in the cool, clear water. She swam and dived to keep herself warm before soaping herself all over, her hair as well, and turning her attention to her clothes. They could definitely do with a wash, particularly the scarf which had been Robin's before she commandeered it and had been used as anything and everything. As she scrubbed it and the dirt fell away she discovered it was a pale, delicate green rather that the mossy, sludge color it usually appeared.

Finally the water became too cold and she dragged herself out and rubbed herself vigorously with the blanket until she was dry and warmer. She put on a dress, the only dry clean clothes she had, picked up her wet ones and walked back to the camp.

It was some time before the outlaws returned. She first heard raised voices, one of which seemed to be Will's which was unusual, and went to stand at the entrance of the camp. Framed by the poles on either side of her she looked the perfect maiden and housewife, waiting for her men folk to return. The others were surprised, her brown skirt and white shirt with flowing sleeves was covered by a serviceable overdress belted at the waist. Her hair was pinned back, curling softly round her face. In one had she held a pair of trousers she had been folding when she heard them, a stranger wasn't to know they were her own. Finally, she smelt of soft roses from the soap she'd used. In no way did she appear the Ava they were used to.

As Robin passed her she put out a hand to stop him.

"Did it work?"

"Yes – sort of,"

Before she could ask what he meant he'd moved beyond her. The next person to reach her was Allan, who reached out an absentminded hand for the trousers she was holding so he could use them to wipe the camouflage from his arms. She snatched them back from him.

"I've just washed those!"

It was irate wife to oblivious husband.

He raised his hands in defeat and moved past her to find something he _could_ use. Will barely looked at her as he went past, a stormy expression on his face. Ava frowned in confusion, which became greater as she saw there were two strangers following Will. She put her hands on her hips and turned into the camp to demand an explanation.

"What happened?"

Robin, Allan and Will looked up and all were forcibly reminded of other women they knew, any that had had any power over them. One look at her face let them know she would take no excuses. The two strangers entered behind her and Robin stood from his letter to make the introductions.

"Ava, this is Dan and Luke Scarlett, Will's father and brother."

She looked surprised as she turned to greet them. The outlaws didn't have time to get away before she wheeled towards them again.

"These are the people you trapped?"

"Yeah, but we didn't do it on purpose,"

Allan seemed to think this would excuse everything. Will was remaining steadfastly silent.

"This craftsmanship is good,"

Dan was admiring his son's handiwork.

"See? I've got a life here."

Will had obviously made this point before and seemed to think the fact he'd designed the hidden camp would further his argument.

"All that says to me is that you could make a decent living in Scarborough,"

Ava turned to Allan in bemusement, with just an underlying, sickening sense of fear.

"Scarborough?" she mouthed. He shrugged in reply to show his own lack of understanding for the situation.

"Robin, can you tell my father I'm a grown man now, I make my own decisions,"

The mere fact he had applied to Robin to endorse this statement seemed to belie it, though he was and he could. Ava was drawn from her observation of the discussion by Much who was staring in confusion at a great hunk of venison and pile of vegetables. She walked towards him and clasped him on the shoulder,

"You have to cook them, Much, otherwise no one will eat them,"

"But – where did they come from?"

Ava had been distracted by Robin's invitation that Dan come to Nottingham with them the next day to see what it was they did.

"Hmm?"

"Where did they come from?"

"I – procured them,"

Much still looked baffled but Allan leaned closer to the meat.

"I'm not being funny but that's the King's deer,"

"For the King's men,"

Ava sent a mocking curtsey in Robin's direction, who laughed and bowed in return. She turned back to Much and sighed, he had yet to move. Taking matters into her own hands she reached for a cabbage and began to peel of its leaves.

The food they ate that night was the best they'd had in a long time. It was the first example of Ava making good on her promise to help Much and it certainly showed particularly in the lack of moaning that came from the kitchen. The good food and freely flowing wine led to a convivial atmosphere enhanced by the presence of old friends. Will alone remained silent, more so than normal. Every time he caught his father's eye he looked away in impatience almost as if afraid that hat he would see there would make him agree to go back to Scarborough.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** There you go – I'll update soon I promise! Please review xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****The next part of episode four, please enjoy.**

**I don't own Robin Hood.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning Dan and Luke slept late, they'd been traveling for days on sparse rations and little rest. When they woke the camp was empty, though sounds of movement from outside showed they were no completely alone. As they began to stand and shake the sleep from their limbs Ava entered.

She couldn't have looked more different than she had the day before. She was now back in her customary men's clothing, her hair bound back and a serious look on her face. She'd been trying to talk to Will about what his father had said but he'd shut her out, simply refusing to be drawn on the subject.

As she stepped inside she looked up from buckling on her sword and, seeing them awake, the cloud lifted from her brow and she smiled.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Not waiting for a reply, she went towards the kitchen, instinctively knowing how much it was men needed to eat in the morning. Father and son were to be disappointed however as Robin chose that movement to dart into the camp to announce that they needed to leave for Nottingham. With a sympathetic shrug Ava handed each a chunk of bread and grabbed her cloak before leaving.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It wasn't until they entered Nottingham that Ava noticed that Robin was in quite such a good mood.

"Right, lads, time to spread a bit of – "

"Happiness?" Much was always ready with a suggestion for his master.

"Happiness," Robin agreed. "Time to spread a bit of happiness,"

Ava threw him an affectionate smile.

"You're very cheerful this morning," she observed.

Slinging an arm across her shoulders he gave them a quick squeeze.

"Today is a good day."

Laughing she turned from him to give money to the poor of Nottingham. As she moved through the crowds, giving a handful of coins here and another there, she realized Robin was right. The sun was shining, they were helping those that were in need and she reveled in the way that made her feel.

It wasn't until she reached the other end of the market place, close to the castle gates, and turned to go back the other way that she realized there was a commotion in the centre of the street with Robin holding a young girl in the centre of it.

She took no more than a few swift steps forward to join them before the gates opened and Marian, the Sheriff, Gisborne and a multitude of guards appeared. Turning quickly aside, she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and sank into the shadows.

As Marian read the damning proclamation and the fate of the people of Pitt Street was sealed, Ava glanced around and saw that the rest of the outlaws had also disappeared.

When the Sheriff began to speak however she realized with a jolt of shock in her stomach that Dan Scarlett still stood forward. There was something in his face that gave her a sickening sense of presentiment. Sure enough as the Sheriff ceased speaking Dan started, arguing against the ruling.

"I said shut up!" the Sheriff roared.

"I've shut up for you once before, Sheriff. It cost me my wife, my hand and the respect of my son, so I'm not shutting up anymore. Now are you saying this is the pestilence?"

On the other side of the square Ava could see Will keeping pace with his father. Suddenly, in a flurry of movement, a guard stood by Dan and with a jabbing motion Dan crumpled to the ground.

Ava stared, breathless, eyes wide in shock.

Through the clamor and hysteria of the crowds and the shouting of the Sheriff Ava managed a clear view of Will struggling with John. She shoved past people, determined on her destination but she was caught up in a group and jostled from her path. When she looked up she'd lost sight of Will. Getting closer she cast around for him frantically. She reached the group just as Robin said,

" – I can't ask you to risk your life, but if you do come with me then do it for Dan. Now, come on," He turned and saw her. "Ava, Pitt Street."

She nodded once to show her understanding and he was off again, weaving quickly through the crowd. It was then she spotted Will. He was sitting, clutching his grief stricken little brother to his chest. His eyes were hollow, disbelieving. She went to him and grabbed his hand to pull him up. As he rose so did Luke, without noticing.

Will stared at her for a moment, almost without seeing or recognizing her.

"Will," she spoke gently. "Pitt Street, we need to go through the back entrance, now."

As she turned to hurry away, he followed in the same daze, pulling Luke with him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Barricaded into the street she was at once commandeered into service by Robin who asked her to knock on doors for any herbs or medicines. She met with little success, some people refusing to even open their doors so filled with fear were they by the outbreak of the pestilence. After sometime she had only one bunch of wilted mint in her hand as she rounded a corner and heard Will speak.

"I want to take him home, back to Scarborough and my Auntie Annie,"

She saw Robin nod, saw him agree and was rooted to the spot horrified by what that would mean.

Forcing herself to tear her gaze from Will's face she noticed Luke sitting by them, still fighting his tears, his hands knuckling his eyes and hair. Her ready compassion rose to the surface and she went to him swiftly. Sitting beside him she reached an arm out to place round his shoulders. As soon as he felt the pressure of her arm he turned towards her, buried his face into the crook between her neck and shoulder and clasped his arms tightly around her. She out one hand protectively over his head and ran the other soothingly up and down his back, hushing him with her own tear choked voice. She felt his hot, painful tears seep through her shirt and her heart was wrung for this poor motherless boy who had suddenly become fatherless as well.

A shadow fell across her and she realized that Will and Robin had exchanged farewells. Looking into his eyes it was if he had already gone, there was no warmth behind them, he was hard and cold. She met his gaze steadily, her thoughts clearly reflected in her eyes and there was a sudden flash of emotion across his face, something she hadn't seen before and didn't recognize. Then it was gone, as quickly as it came and he was a stranger, absent once more.

Soon they were both really gone. Ava saw enough of their escape to know that they had made it safely and to see that the treacherous sun was still shining and the sky still blue. She could not understand how a day so beautiful and one that had started so happily could have sunk into death and disease.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** This is such a sad episode – update soon I promise. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**** Sorry it took a while – here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own Robin Hood.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ava was finally recalled to a sense of her surroundings by the sound of Much shouting nearby. Taking a deep breath, she grit her teeth and squared her shoulders, determined not to let thoughts of Will cloud her judgment, and walked towards Robin's makeshift hospital to see how she could help.

Time passed and no breakthroughs were made. Both Djaq and Robin had permanent frowns as more people died and others were gripped by the fever. There was nothing to be done but stay with them, trying to calm them as they became more delirious then watch as they slipped into darkness.

The only change came when Marian arrived, bearing food and medicine. She was horrified but what she saw but greeted the outlaws with warmth, it was all Ava could do to summon a smile in return. The monotonous routine continued with no further developments until John came to announce food was ready.

Ava had to make an effort to drag herself from the position she'd been maintaining, her neck aching. She'd only just made it to the door before Joseph pushed past her to chastise Robin for not being quicker. When she'd spared him a thought, his creeping servility had been annoying her for most of the day and his flashes of anger were downright unnerving.

As she reached the hut were the food was being served he pushed past her again and began handing out bowls of soup with words from the bible. There was something strange in the man's face after Much said, "You make it sound like the last supper," that made Ava decide not to eat anything cooked by him. It was just as she set down her bowl that Robin stormed in, followed by Marian, and let off three arrows sending John, Much and Djaq's food flying.

"This is the last supper – for you, Joseph."

Cold anger flooded from Robin in waves, Marian wasn't far behind him.

"You poison people and then you keep record of their suffering,"

"What? That is revolting!" Much was sincere but a master at the understatement.

Joseph's defense did nothing to help him with the outlaws; John was positively bristling with outrage and had drawn himself up to his full intimidating height. The final blow came when, with a smug and eminently foolish smile on his face, Joseph proudly declared.

"There is no cure."

And they knew him to be right.

Suddenly he began to sprint for the gate, they tried to catch him but he was too fast and the guards were ready. The barricade swung open and shut before they even arrived.

"He tricked us!" Much was outraged.

"Clever,"

Out of all of them Djaq was the most likely to appreciate the artistry behind an enemy's plan – and Much was the least.

"Clever? He nearly poisoned us! What about these people?"

"Belladonna," John spoke quietly, as if thinking aloud.

"Bella-what?" Much was incapable of storing new facts in moments of stress.

"Belladonna? That's a poison!" Ava didn't really see what John was getting at.

"It works, for mushroom poisoning. Woodman's remedy."

They turned to Djaq, it would be for her to decide, she had the best knowledge.

"Poison to fight poison," she too spoke as if she was thinking it through. A small, determined smile suddenly lit her features and she ran to try and find some.

As they entered the sick room, poor Sarah was witnessing her young daughter's final moments as no parent should have to. When Djaq explained there was possibly a cure but it was a long shot and just a hunch she looked as if pained with the knowledge.

"Who's hunch?"

"Mine," John stepped forward. Though he clearly wasn't as learned as Djaq there was something in his face and his voice that made him dependable and trustworthy. After a moments indecision Sarah agreed to let them give Jess the belladonna.

At first it seemed as if John's conviction was misplaced. The poor girl was so still and pale. Then her eyelids fluttered slightly and suddenly she was awake and smiling.

Relief flooded through those watching and they shared thankful smiles. The rest of the sufferers were quickly administered with the cure and began to recover, much to everyone's joy. This happiness was short lived however. Robin brought them all back to the matter in hand,

"We have to stop Joseph before he poisons anybody else. He'll have gone into the castle. we have to find a way to get in after him,"

"Well, how did Will get in?" Marian's question was innocent enough but the others were appalled.

"Will? He's in the castle?" Ava fought to keep a reign on her panic.

"He is going to kill the Sheriff," Djaq spoke with such conviction that they all instantly realized it was the truth.

"We have to stop him!" Ava's panic was winning the battle for supremacy.

"We will, don't worry," Robin laid a reassuring hand on her arm. "Come on, I've got a plan."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As she tied a white handkerchief around the lower half of her face her hands were shaking. She took a deep breath and strode out behind the others. The journey passed her by in a haze. She dimly heard Marian's voice, strongly accented, and they were through the barricades, through the gates and suddenly in the castle.

"John, Allan, you go down that way."

Ava only noticed Allan had joined them when Robin addressed him.

"What do we do if he doesn't come quietly?" Much voiced all their thoughts.

"Than we make him,"

"But what if he won't" Much wasn't giving up.

"Whatever it takes, Much" Robin tried to suggest what he meant without putting it into so many words.

"Whatever it takes?"

"Whatever it takes," Robin nodded and his voice was grim.

"We'd kill one of our own?" For the first time Ava agreed with the others in the hope that Much would just _stop_ talking. She tried to block out what they were saying.

"Well, let's hope we have a choice. Come on. Ava you come with me,"

She followed Robin and tried to sharpen her wits. As she calmed a little she realized they were heading straight for the Sheriff's rooms. There were two guards standing at the door but they were swiftly dealt with. It was probably because Robin had taught her but there was a symmetry to their fighting. They both stepped back at the same time to let their adversary fall to the ground and paused for a moment.

"Right, stay here, keep watch,"

Robin stepped forward, threw open the doors and entered, leaving Ava alone in the deserted corridor apart from two unconscious guards.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** Hope you liked – please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**** Here we go – the next chapter in the trials and tribulations of young Mr Scarlett.**

**I don't own Robin Hood.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Ava heard Robin's muffled groan of "Will" she hurried into the room after him to be greeted by the sight of Joseph and the Sheriff writhing on the floor.

"Is he here?" she questioned Robin urgently.

"No, he has been though. I told you to keep watch,"

Ava sighed and returned to her post, wracked by all the worst suspicions. She heard murmured conversation from inside but could not make out what they were saying; though she had a distinct impression that Robin was enjoying himself. It wasn't long before he joined her,

"Come on, we need that antidote."

They set off down the castle's corridors until they found Much, who almost stabbed them with his sword he jumped so much.

"Where's Djaq?"

"We split up."

Though she knew it had probably been Djaq's idea Ava still felt a rush of exasperation towards Much. John and Allan turned up having had no success and they were just trying to decide their next move when Will suddenly appeared at the end of the corridor.

"Will!" Ava exclaimed in relief, glad they had been able to find him even though he'd already poisoned the Sheriff.

It was a short lived emotion however as he stepped out from the shadows and she could see how different he looked.

"I know what you've done,"

"Done the right thing, that's what I've done. Justice in a bottle," His voice was too calm, too controlled.

"Djaq has the remedy." Robin too was talking calmly, but in an effort not to scare Will off.

"I know, she told me." Ava felt her stomach dissolve; there was something almost murderous in Will's air.

"Where is she, Will? What have you done with her?" Much panicked.

"I've stood up to the Sheriff. That's what we all should have done a long time ago."

"Even if all of Nottingham dies?" Robin's question recalled Prince John's promise to all their minds.

"That's not my fault." Will was immovable.

Using the element of surprise Robin rushed at him, slamming him back against a pillar and holding one arm tight against Will's throat he snatched the bottle of poison from his hand. Flinging his head back he took several large gulps.

"Woah, master, no!" Much was horrified.

"Want to watch more people die? Than you can start with me!" Robin's tone was vicious as he challenged Will.

"Robin, I can't let the Sheriff live." Will pleaded.

"Yes, you can!" he shouted with determination.

"My dad. He did it for me. He stood up to the Sheriff to prove himself to me!" Will was on the verge of tears.

"Then prove yourself to him. Show them we are stronger men than the Sheriff." Robin's voice was quieter and he spoke reasonably.

"Will! Will, come on!" Ava laid a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Robin, why did you have to do this?" Will was anguished as he knelt before his leader.

"To prove my point. That Will Scarlett still believes in the right thing." Robin stared him the eyes willing him to do the right thing.

"Will, please" Ava's voice was barely audible while John's was as strong as ever.

"Will, do this."

A moment's contemplation and Will came to a decision.

"I'll take you to her"

He stood and ran; Allan and John followed quickly, Ava and Much staying to hover over Robin.

"Go, go – to the Sheriff's quarters. Go, I'll see you there." Robin reassured them and after exchanging a look they followed the others leaving Robin bent in agony, or so they believed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As they ran down the corridor they passed windows that gave a view of the courtyard. Allan stopped and watched Gisborne ride in and topple a dead man from his horse. Much paused behind him,

"What are you doing? Who's that? Come on," he didn't wait for a reply but charged on after Will and John.

Ava, coming up behind him, had stopped as well and was staring down at the dead man. She turned her clear gaze on Allan with shock and something very like suspicion in the dark depths of her eyes. Allan looked away quickly and moved off after the others. Ava lingered to have one last look down into the courtyard before joining them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

They released Djaq from the cupboard where she'd been making a hell of racket, banging on the door and shouting at the top of her voice. She'd obviously trusted herself to be able to deal with anyone who happened to open the door. Will looked incredibly guilty as she emerged and was ready to offer an apology but Much was having none of it.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

He herded them all down corridors until they reached the Sheriff's quarters and burst in.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** Slightly shortish, sorry. I will update soon though! Please review, ta.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**** next chapter, the end of episode four – enjoy!**

**I don't own Robin Hood.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was a shock to them to see Robin standing and looking as well as ever, not groaning like the Sheriff – who'd actually just gone alarmingly still.

Djaq tossed the bottle of belladonna to Robin who turned to Will.

"Will?"

He walked forward, taking the bottle and frowning down at it.

"You didn't drink the poison."

He wasn't looking at Robin as he spoke.

"No, but I think the point still stands."

Will looked up, his eyes clear and himself again.

"Yeah, it does," he knelt and administered the antidote to his greatest enemy. "This, to the memory of Dan Scarlett."

The Sheriff didn't move. Their breath caught in their throats, Will stared at Robin in horror.

But the Sheriff's eyes suddenly flicked open.

"Gotcha. Guards!"

They all stood stock still for a moment before being broken out of their reverie by Robin's shout.

"Go, run!"

They sprinted from the castle but as they reached the castle steps Ava came to a sudden stop, causing John to crash into her from behind and almost send them flying.

"Where's Robin?" she turned as if to re-enter the castle but was stopped by Much's yell.

"Look!"

Following his pointing finger, she squinted to bring the high window into focus and saw Robin and Joseph dangling from it. Even as she watched Joseph began to fall. John gathered her to him and launched them both from the top of the stairs to the ground. They landed roughly but a moment later there was a sickening crunch as Joseph fell to his death.

Climbing to their feet they saw Robin also begin his descent in only a slightly more controlled manner. He was soon on the ground again and they were running through the crowds who were clapping and cheering them as they passed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Luke stayed with them for sometime and it was clear he and Will were working on something as they would often disappear for hours. There finally came, one late afternoon, an invitation for them to come and see it. Luke led them to a small clearing where a large rock stood. They saw Will was fussing over a column of rocks with something at its middle but it was not this that their gaze was directed at. Will joined them as the sun sank a little lower. As the light changed, a channel of it streamed through the glass in the tower and projected an image onto the rock.

It was Dan Scarlett.

After moments of speechlessness they agreed it was beautiful and a fitting memory to a wonderful man.

Luke left them the next day, and though he was clearly sad to see him go, Will knew he could not stay. He was still young no matter what he said the contrary and would be better off in Scarborough with their Auntie Annie. Will knew this but it did not stop him from shedding a few tears as he said goodbye.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** I was rather disappointed when I found out that Luke wasn't going to be a regular fixture – he's so cute – and poor Will…..**

**Sorry its short as well, I had to stop when the episode did.**

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is the beginning of episode five - enjoy. **

**I don't own Robin Hood.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

They had been waiting for _hours_. Ava was getting cramp in her arms where they were bracing her against the tree branches.

Robin abruptly left his hiding place and walked down the road. He sighed deeply,

"He's not coming. He's been tipped off,"

Allan also appeared.

"Nah, nah he's just late. His horse needed shoeing or he stopped for a kip or something."

Much also stepped out, ready to take everything literally.

"He's here to betray the King – he's hardly going to stop for a nap!"

John poked his head above the pile of branches he was hiding behind and Will stepped out from behind a tree, starting down the hill.

"Could Marian have got the time wrong?" he asked reasonably.

Robin looked impatient.

"It's a good point actually. Nah, cause Marian's trying to listen at key holes and stuff, right, could be making all kinds of mistakes." Allan seemed keen to grasp this idea as Djaq rolled out from under a pile of dead leaves. Robin's voice grew grimmer,

"She could be making a big mistake."

Ava dropped down from the branch she'd been standing on, landing like a cat before straightening in front of Robin. This close she could see something awful in his expression, but he turned from her, refusing to meet her eye.

"Go back to the camp and stay there – that's an order!"

He brushed past Ava, mounted quickly and was gone.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

They did go back to the camp, slowly and without really talking. It was only when they arrived and began to remove their weapons that they realized Much was missing.

"He's probably gone after Robin,"

They all knew it but Ava felt such a need to break the silence. No one answered her. Frustrated by the atmosphere Ava went outside again to split some wood for the fire. Will and John soon joined her, glad to be doing something.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was a while before Much returned, alone and fuming. He threw off his cloak and strode to the kitchen without talking, only to begin attacking a bunch of herbs. Ava went to his side and grabbed one of his hands.

"Much, they're only herbs. What's going on?"

"Yeah, did you speak to Robin or what?" Allan climbed down from his bunk.

"Why do you want to know?" Much was staring determinedly at the table before him and spoke through gritted teeth.

"We want to know what's happening, what's the plan?" Will had followed Ava in and was holding a load of firewood.

"Did the messenger get through to the castle?" Djaq looked up from where she was fixing feathers into an arrow's shaft.

"Yeah, is Robin going to kill him?" Ava turned from Much to frown at Will, there was something in his tone that was a little unsettling.

"Like to know his plans, do you? What's the Sheriff and Gisborne's plan?" Much looked fierce.

"Much," Ava went to lay a calming hand on his arm but he didn't let her.

"I mean, is there even a Henry? Or is it a trap?" he was ranting now.

"What?" Will looked completely blank.

"How much do they pay you?" Much was shouting.

"Pay _who_?" John threw the wood he was carrying from him, sick of Much's games.

"There's a spy, in the camp. One of you is a spy and Robin knows, so you're done for!" Much's tone was defiant and his wild arm waving encompassed them all.

Will took a step towards him.

"Are you calling me a traitor?"

"Well – " Much trailed of suggestively.

As Will advanced on him Ava move swiftly between them, a hand on each chest.

"No, Will, Much didn't mean that. _Did_ you?" There was definite menace in her voice as she turned to Much but Will was already distracted and looking at Allan.

"What you looking at me for?"

"Well, you're the one who tried to persuade me to steal from Robin. You know, the time we thought the King was coming,"

Will spoke as if it was obvious but Ava hadn't heard that before.

"That's right! Traitor!" Much exclaimed with accusatory finger pointing.

"Much!" She was growing more exasperated.

"We thought about it, we decided against it," Allan's explanation seemed so reasonable but something didn't fit.

"Because I said no!" Will shouted indignantly.

"Stop it! Now!" John's voice carried more weight than the others.

Will turned away and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yes – if anyone's going to kill the traitor it's going to be me," Much saw any betrayal of his master as a personal affront and felt he had the right to retaliate. With a final groan of annoyance, Ava turned away from him in despair.

"What makes you so high and mighty? He obviously doesn't trust you either does he or why send you back here?" Allan chose just the right words to anger him the most and Much launched himself at him. John grabbed each by the shoulder to break them apart.

"Stop it the pair of you! Get off him!"

The fight was only really stopped when an arrow flew over their heads to signal Robin's return.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N: I hope you liked it - I will update soon. Please review xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**** Robin Hood last night – oh my.**

**Anyway, on with the show…..**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As the outlaws approached the road they saw Robin was standing by a cart with a heavily pregnant young woman in the back. Allan summed up all their thoughts when he spoke.

"What's going on?"

"We're taking her to the camp,"

"Our camp?" John was incredulous.

"This is Rosa, Matilda's daughter." Robin spoke as if this would explain everything.

"So much for it being secret," Allan's attempt at a light hearted comment only seemed to anger Robin more.

"So much for a lot of things being secret," he turned to Djaq who had climbed into the cart to look at Rosa. "Djaq – the baby's the wrong way round."

"Do you know how to turn it?"

Djaq looked down into Rosa's pleading eyes before taking a deep breath and trying to smile.

"Let's get you to a bed, shall we?"

"You don't do you?" Rosa's question was purely rhetorical, she already knew the answer.

John stepped forward to lift her from the cart and Robin moved back, turning to Ava.

"Ava?"

"My mum died when I was born – all male family, sorry."

Robin sighed; they would just have to trust Djaq's instincts.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As John lay Rosa gently down back at the camp the others barred Robin's entrance.

"We need to know who the traitor is," Will was looking him dead in the eye but Robin turned to Much in exasperation.

"I'm sorry! Not the kind of secret I can keep!" Much seemed to think this proved his integrity, and perhaps it did.

"Let's just deal with Rosa first," Robin thought to brush the matter aside but he would have no such luck.

"Tell us Robin," John thundered.

"Robin, there'll be people like Rosa who need our help everyday. But if we're not a gang, if you _suspect_ us – " Will was angry, Ava could see that even though he wasn't shouting. It seemed his reaction to the news was defiant while Ava's was more deeply sad than anything.

"Alright. It's true. One of you is betraying us. You're meeting Gisborne and selling our secrets."

Robin admitting it seemed like the final blow and Ava felt her gaze slide from Will to Allan as there was a chorus of protests.

"Stop this now! If the guilty man or woman confesses right here I'll listen. Tell me what Gisborne said, what he offered. Step forward now. You have one chance."

There was silence. Ava's eyes pleaded Allan step forward, though she also wanted to beg him not to and so not mark himself as guilty, but he wasn't watching her. Much suddenly snapped,

"I will not be treated with equal suspicion!"

And he stormed away. The others stared back at Robin without flinching.

"Well, whoever you are, you've made your choice. And I will find you out."

He passed between them and into the camp.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Time passed and they all found an occupation, though their application to it was desultory except for Djaq who was worrying over Rosa. Ava had tried to help but was so worried that her complete lack of any medical experience coupled with her natural clumsiness and her worry over Allan would result in her making Rosa feel worse. She was happy to return to the kitchen and leave John to take her place.

She made some sustaining food and gave Allan a plate for Djaq, refusing to meet his gaze, scared of what she would see. When he returned for his own serving she risked a glance and saw him looking remarkably subdued.

The camp was silent apart from Rosa's agonized cries. All the men, except John, moved as far away as possible while still remaining in the camp, gathering around the outside fire. Djaq and John tended the young woman and Ava sat in the camp's entrance in case she was needed.

Robin was frowning at the fire thinking over everything that happened recently in search of clues and Much spent his time sending him furtive glances. Allan was staring at the ground, shifting from foot to foot. Will was sitting in such a way, and with enough worried glances in Rosa's direction, that clearly indicated that his ready sympathies had been raised for the girl.

Ava sighed; this was not how their lives were supposed to be.

"Robin!"

A shout rang out and they could clearly hear the sound of galloping hooves. Robin was on his feet in seconds, recognizing Marian's voice, and dashing away.

The others also stirred themselves and began making preparations to leave. Djaq dashed past them to shout to Robin that the baby was coming. He returned behind her, looking harassed.

"Matilda needs us," he announced, walking towards where Rosa was lying. "Djaq, you stay with Rosa, everyone else with me, now."

"What's happened?" The worry in Robin's voice was infectious and Rosa sat up to try and find out what was going on.

"The Sheriff," Robin's explanation seemed to make her more scared than ever, she turned to John.

"John, can you stay?"

The big man had obviously made an impression. He turned for Robin's brief nod of approval before agreeing.

The others dashed from the camp and found horses. It was moments for them to swing themselves into the saddle and gallop off towards Locksley.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** I know, another short one, they sort of write themselves I'm afraid and all the dialogue huge sigh. Please review anyway and I'll update soon to try and make up for it! x**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**** Next installment…**

**I don't own Robin Hood.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Arriving at the outskirts of the forest they could see that a contraption had been set up over the pond and even now Matilda was being led towards it. They dismounted and secured their horses in the trees. Creeping forwards they managed to hide themselves behind some undergrowth by the lake. Ava and Allan kept watch as Robin lowered himself into from the bank and Much began to unravel the tubing. Robin ducked under the water with one end as Will fitted the pump to the other.

As Matilda was strapped to the chair and lowered into the water, all the outlaws could see were bubbles and they had to assume their plan was working.

The Sheriff gave signal, the chair was raised and Matilda came up coughing and spluttering. When he saw she was still alive the Sheriff flicked a careless hand and she was ducked again. He waited for longer this time, feinting once or twice, before allowing them to raise her.

As the chair, with Matilda still tied to it, rose up water cascaded from it and her unresponsive body. Ava caught her breath as Matilda sat motionless, scared it hadn't worked and that perhaps even now Robin was lying at the bottom of the lake.

Suddenly Matilda threw back her head and gasped for air, before flinging a steady stream of insults at the Sheriff's head. Ava grabbed Will's shoulder in triumph, momentarily forgetting their troubles in this moment of success.

Matilda was dunked again and Allan felt himself free to turn his gaze on Henry of Lewis.

"It's gonna be difficult to take him,"

"Just kill him," Will didn't spare the man a glance. Ava's hand fell from his shoulder, almost scared of him when he talked like that.

"Nah, nah, that'd draw attention to Robin wouldn't it? Put him in danger," Allan argued his point reasonably.

"We bide our time and wait until they're distracted," Much repeated Robin's earlier instructions, before adding, "Unless, of course, one of has informed Gisborne,"

Will reached over Ava and gave Much a hard shove on the shoulder.

"You keep your accusations to yourself!"

"_You_ keep pumping!"

"Stop it both of you!" Ava sent them both a frowning look before noticing the Sheriff had begun a countdown on the other side of the water. She turned towards to Will and Allan. "You better go, now go on!"

The pair stood to a crouch and began to half run to where Henry was sitting, contributing random words to the conversation. The dunking chair was raised from the water and seen to be empty.

In the chaos that ensued, the Sheriff absolutely beside himself with rage, Allan and Will managed to tip Henry's chair back and make off with him before anyone saw. Matilda and Robin emerged from the pond soon after, dripping wet. Much put his coat round Matilda's shoulders and escorted her back to the horses. Ava handed Robin his top, without looking up to meet his eyes, before following them.

With Henry slung unconscious across the saddle before Allan and Matilda sitting up behind Robin, they rode swiftly back to the camp. Having horses with lighter burdens, Will and Ava drew ahead easily but were careful not to go too far and to avoid conversation as neither knew how to articulate what had happened to them over the last day.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Reaching the camp, Matilda hurried after Robin and Will to check on her daughter. The others set Henry on the ground by the unlit fire, made sure he was bound and Ava accepted the charge of watching him.

Much and Allan went to report to Robin what was happening as Ava took out a dagger to dig a stone out from the sole of her boot.

"Still in the land of fairies,"

She could only just make out Allan's words and Will's question.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"I'll banish him," Robin had clearly decided this some time ago.

"You should kill him. He betrayed the King, he doesn't deserve to live."

Ava looked up sharply, frowning heavily at Will's remark and then ever more so at Allan's uncharacteristic question.

"Kill him?"

The conversation was interrupted with no further argument when Matilda appeared behind them, holding the bundle that was her granddaughter.

"Congratulations, Grandma," Robin gave her a sincere smile, his first in some time, and a one armed hug. Will looked down into the clearing.

"Ava – look!"

He turned to indicate Matilda, who lifted her newborn granddaughter up into the air.

"Ava – meet Alice."

Like Robin, Ava felt the sight of the baby and Matilda's joy prompt her to smile as nothing had in what seemed like forever. The muscles in her face seemed to protest as if out of practice.

Suddenly she felt an arm over her shoulders and a cold blade at her neck. Henry had picked up the dagger she'd discarded and was using it to barter a way out. Her breathing stopped, then started again more heavily as fear began to uncoil within her.

"Put it down Henry!"

Robin's shout rang out and the others turned, only just made aware of the situation. Robin had his bow drawn and an arrow pointing straight at Ava and Henry. She had her hands up on Henry's arm, trying to dislodge his grasp, but her fear was no match for his desperation. Will and John both started forward but stopped abruptly as the dagger nicked Ava's throat and showed an alarmingly vibrant red.

"They say you don't kill anymore," Henry's voice was taunting and his gaze was locked on Robin's.

"For the King, I kill," there was no mistaking the promise behind the threat.

"The King's finished!" Henry was obviously so convinced of this it had led him to become a traitor. "The Sheriff, Prince John, the Black Knights – they'll win."

His voice so close, his words spoken right into her ear, it was hard for Ava not to believe Henry. There was a whoosh of air and Robin's arrow buried itself into Henry's chest. His grip abruptly slackened and the dagger dropped to the ground. Tearing her horrified gaze from Robin, Ava saw Henry roll down the slight hill before coming to a dead stop. She rose a shaky hand to feel where the dagger had cut her and only managed to look away from the body when Will laid an arm round her shoulder and she could feel his solid warmth behind her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** I find it so hard to know when to finish chapters! But if I finish it here I can update it so…..**

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**** Here's the next chapter.**

**I don't own Robin Hood.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After waving Matilda, Rosa and little baby Alice off to a new life, the outlaws went to find Robin and Will burying Henry. As they spotted them through the trees and grew closer they were stunned to see Robin deliver a punishing blow to Will's jaw, enough to send him reeling.

"Robin!" Ava was practically screeching as they all began running.

"Master, no!"

Robin hit Will again and again, before snatching his tag and walking away. Will scrambled to his feet and ran into the forest, disappearing in seconds.

"Will!" Ava had pushed past Robin and was shouting after him but there was no response.

Behind her, Robin was calmly explaining.

"Will is the spy. The subject's closed."

There was sounds of outrage from the others, apart from Much who has an unshakeable belief in his master's infallibility.

"I knew it. I _knew_ it was Will!"

"No, Much! Robin, it wasn't Will!" Ava was usually the most tolerant of Much but now there were tears sparkling in her eyes and she was blazingly angry.

"Robin. I do not believe – " John tried to make his opinion heard but Robin silenced him with a look.

Unusually, Djaq too seemed ready to give way to her emotions.

"Robin, I must speak to you."

"No, you don't, Djaq. Trust me." Robin was clearly exasperated and willing to listen to no one. "Will's gone and that's the end of it. Now, I have to go to the castle. I think he had a go between."

"The castle?" John's deep voice was full of incredulity.

"It's at the Trip. Marian saw a serving girl take the money from Gisborne. I have to go to meet Marian to see what he knows."

Much stepped forward, very serious.

"We'll come,"

"No, I'll be safer on my own." Robin was adamant. As soon as he saw acquiescence in Much's eyes he gazed at each of them in turn. "Meanwhile, you have to scatter until I find out whether Gisborne knows about the camp. I'll go to the Trip at sun down. Come back here after that, I'll tell you what I know."

Pausing only to clasp Much reassuringly on the shoulder, he strode off. They remained frozen in disbelief until Much said,

"What are we going to do?"

"You heard him, we scatter."

Allan walked off and the others soon dispersed in opposite directions until just Ava was left. She was staring unseeingly at the ground but looked up as if compelled by a sudden decision. She took a deep breath to calm herself and raise her courage, before setting off through the trees after Allan. He hadn't got far and it wasn't long before she caught up with him.

"Allan!"

He spun round at her call and seemed shocked to see her, before trying to cover it up with his normal grin.

"Ava, what are you doin' here? We're sposed to split up,"

She walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Allan, tell me it wasn't you. Tell me it wasn't you who betrayed us." He looked away, unable to meet her gaze. "Please, Allan. Tell me!"

He looked back at her when she shouted the last two words and for a moment it seemed as though he would confess, but then a curtain came over his features and his expression was blank and that of a stranger once more.

"You should go,"

He turned to leave but paused as she lay a restraining hand on his arm.

"Please Allan, stop this. Tell Robin. You can't just leave,"

After a moment he threw her hand from his arm and strode off, leaving her alone.

"Allan! Allan, come back!"

Her cries were desperate but he didn't turn back. Hot tears streaming freely down her cheeks, she stared after him. She was horrified by what was happening to them. The family she seemed to have acquired and that she loved so much seemed to be falling apart around her. Allan had been betraying them all, Will had been banished and Robin didn't trust any of them. Sinking to the ground she lent against a tree and closed her eyes, trying to stop her tears and forget.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She didn't know how long she sat there, impervious to her surroundings, but she was only recalled to awareness when she heard Robin shout,

"Will!"

She hadn't moved far from the meeting place and getting to her feet, she returned to the clearing in time to see Much pull a sword on Will. Robin stepped swiftly forward.

"It's alright, it's alright. It wasn't him."

"What?" the point of Much's sword dropped.

"It was a trap. I lied to you, I'm sorry. I had to lure out the spy. It was Allan."

Ava closed her eyes briefly, her worst suspicions confirmed.

"Is he alive?" Djaq questioned anxiously and Robin nodded. "Where?"

"He's gone." Clearly they were going to receive no further information.

"Allan? Why?" John's honest mind could not conceive the inducement.

"The money, John. What else?" Robin turned and led the way back to camp.

"I believe he could have changed," Djaq spoke with quiet certainty.

"I think he still can,"

There was no spark of hope in Ava's voice however.

"You knew it was him? Both of you?" Much was bemused.

"I didn't know - I guessed." Djaq admitted and Ava nodded sadly, not thinking it anything to be proud of. There was a slight pause before Much spoke again.

"I knew. I _knew_ it was him."

At any other time Ava would have laughed at this sudden change of tack. Robin turned to Will, sparing a glance for his swiftly blackening eye.

"Will, do you forgive me?"

Will nodded with a slight smile.

"It worked," he said simply.

"And the rest of you?"

Robin paused and in the silence they heard hoof beats nearby.

"Travellers on the North Road," Much interpreted.

All their minds sprang to the net still hanging amongst the branches waiting to ambush any unsuspecting passer by.

"Right. Are you with me? Yeah? Well then, lets go!"

Led by Robin they left the clearing and hurried towards their yet unknowing victims. Only Ava paused for a moment to look towards where she had last seen Allan, feeling an odd mix of worry and burning anger.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** Well, I feel much happier now Ava's had a bit of a go at Allan. From now on the story isn't going to be exactly following the series but there are going to allusions to it, points if you spot them!**

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**** Taken a while to update, sorry. **

**I don't own Robin Hood.**

**Enjoy….**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

For the few minutes (and it was only a few minutes) they were involved in ambushing the three merchants that were fool enough to travel on the North Road, they were a gang again. To all intents and purposes anyway. There was a sticky moment just as Robin began his spiel about the poor, that they realized as they were a man down they weren't actually covering them fully. The situation was swiftly rectified by Ava and Will moving round slightly and changing the angle of their arrows, hopefully before their victims noticed. The damage had been done however, and gloom had settled on them once more.

After releasing their prisoners and returning to the camp they could barely stir themselves to count what they had stolen. Robin didn't even try, seeming to prefer to sit brooding and staring at the fire, and Ava retreated to the kitchen to loose herself in cooking.

Spending a long time making something needlessly complicated, Ava ruined the impression, for herself at least, by putting out one too many bowls and serving one too many portions. The only one who would have noticed there were seven bowls instead of six was Will, when he came to take servings to the others, and if he did he didn't say anything. Once she realized what she had done Ava hastily piled Allan's serving into John's bowl and took it out to him, hoping no one would comment.

Her hope proved unfounded however, Much took one look at John's bowl and turned into a petulant child.

"How come John's got so much?"

Will tried to gloss over the situation by saying,

"Got to keep his strength up,"

Though this conjured smiles from Robin and Djaq and a look of bewilderment from the man himself, Much wasn't to be so easily placated. He opened his mouth to protest further but Ava stood abruptly and shoved her portion into his bowl.

"Here, lost my appetite," she murmured and left the camp. It was true, as soon as she'd been jolted by the realization that Allan had really gone, memories had flooded over her leaving no room for any other thought.

Ava strode on through the gathering dusk, her highly wrought emotional state causing her not to register the foolishness of being a wanted outlaw, unarmed and alone, moving further and further away from the protection of the camp.

She was jerked back to awareness by the sound of voices and she stopped suddenly, crouching low to try and see into the valley at her feet. There were two men, one dark and tall and the other small and pitiful. The tall man turned, as if hearing a noise, and Ava lay flat to the ground, breathing coming in short bursts as she recognized him. It was Gisborne. She'd caught the instantly recognizable glitter in his eyes.

As she lay trying to calm herself and still see what was going on, Gisborne handed over a purse of money and left. Daring to creep a little closer, she tried to see who the man still remaining was.

With a loud and sudden crack the branch she was leaning on gave way and she tumbled head over heels down the slope and into the clearing.

Dazed by the fall, she thought she was imagining things when she looked up into that eminently familiar face. He smiled slightly and reached out a hand to help her to her feet and suddenly it was when she'd first met the outlaws and she has just fallen from her horse after a wild gallop. So powerful was the memory that she was about to utter a guilty apology. But as she stood, the events that had taken place since that time came back with a rushing clarity and she snatched her hand away.

Though his blue eyes were normally clear, generally with a twinkle of mischief, looking up into them now there was no saying what he was thinking. She turned, took a few steps away, and then turned towards him again, as if suddenly deciding how to react to the situation. Her hands were balled into tight fists and she was magnificent in her rage.

"How many times, Allan? How many times did you betray us? We were your friends, your family – and you're still taking money from Gisborne!"

She took a couple of strides forward and knocked the purse of money easily from his unresisting hand.

"Ava, you don't understand. He was torturing me." He was desperate to explain and make her realize.

"Is that meant to be an excuse?" she spat out the words, echoing their leader so exactly without realizing. Her voice was low and venomous now, "You should have let him. You should have let him torture you as any of us would have done for you! You're a coward Allan A Dale, nothing more."

Then, as a tear fell down his cheek and almost as if to stop herself from comforting him, her fist came up in the sudden and punishing blow that worked so well on castle guards distracted by her womanly curves.

He fell to the ground under the force of the hit but didn't attempt to do anything more than sit up enough to be able to see her.

She wanted to say something hurtful and spiteful, that she hated him, but she couldn't bring herself to. Looking down on him he was her dear friend. The one who laughed and joked with her, who she worried about when he went off for hours by himself and who she coaxed out of his sullen humors – though she now understood completely what these last two were caused by. He was the one she was scared for when she suspected him, and who she was still scared for now. Really, she thought she should take the money from him and leave, but he had to survive and she couldn't take his means of doing so away from him.

She was shaking now, pent up anger and frustration coursing through her. She didn't know what to do, just stared down on him. Something in his gaze changed, and he was looking over her shoulder.

Ava turned to see Will Scarlett – tall, strong and true. His dark, deep eyes were boreing in to Allan's and she was scared he would do something. She half reached out a hand to check him but he had a tight reign on his emotions and spoke quietly,

"Go, Allan,"

And after a second's pause, Allan did.

Will didn't bother to watch him go, his gaze had turned to Ava and smoldering anger had changed to warm compassion. He took her in his arms and she rested her hand on his shoulder, still trembling but enjoying the feeling of rightness and taking comfort in his height and the strength of his arms as he held her.

She tried to make her mind blank and just revel in their closeness but had to squash a tiny, hurtful thought. That she was glad it was Will here, that Robin banishing him had just been an act. The idea that it could have been Will she'd been shouting at, that she'd been saying goodbye to, that there would be no one here to comfort her now was terrible. She briefly admitted itself that if it had been Will who had been the traitor she would be feeling worse now and then felt like she had betrayed Allan and buried her head further into Will's chest, trying to forget.

Allan, turning back at the top of the slope at the head of the valley, saw them standing below him, small but as one and felt regret threaten to engulf him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** Rather angsty that. Please review…**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**** The next installment, enjoy.**

**I don't own Robin Hood.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Returning to the camp and trying to conceal the fact they'd seen Allan seemed almost impossible. They were aided by the fact that by the time they made it back the others had fiven up trying to make conversation and had retreated to bed. Much's snores filled the silence but there was something in the tense lines of Robin's body that told Ava he'd been waiting up until they returned safely. She was grateful for this and even more grateful that he was now feigning sleep so all awkward conversation and explanation could be avoided.

Ava followed their example, murmuring a quiet goodnight to Will, and fell asleep more quickly than she thought possible.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When she woke to streaming sunshine and birdsong the next morning it felt as though she had shut her eyes for only a few minutes. The morning was considerably advanced and the camp deserted. Finding an apple and some only slightly stale bread she wandered out to feel the dappled sunlight warm her skin and indulge in the silence of the forest. It didn't last long.

Will was the first to appear, in front of heated conversation. He gave her a shy half smile before moving past to leave the two dead rabbits he was carrying in the kitchen. John and Djaq round the hill together, John looking thunderous and Djaq amused. Finally came Much and Robin, arguing like an old married couple.

Actually, Robin appeared to have given up and was simply ignoring him but Much was still going on.

"You can't just not do it anymore! He is revolting and – "

Robin's policy of silence didn't appear to be having the desired effect and he changed tack abruptly and rounded on his old friend.

"Much! Shut up!"

Affronted, Much fell silent – but in a very obvious and loud way to indicate his disapproval. Ava walked to where Djaq was sitting, leaning against a tree, and dropped down beside her.

"What's going on?" there was no need to elaborate, Djaq knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Gisborne just saved Marian when Robin wanted to so now he's all jealous and has come up with some ridiculously chivalrous notion that it would be wrong for him to go after Gisborne now."

Ava sighed, exasperated but not overly worried. She knew this fit of honorable intentions would not last long it would merely be a pain while it did.

"What an idiot. They never understand, do they? Of course Marian didn't _want_ to be rescued by Gisborne but that's what happened and she has to be grateful." Looking fondly from one outlaw to another she shook her head with a slight smile tugging at her lips. "These men are utterly ridiculous, aren't they?"

Turning to share her amusement with Djaq she surprised a very somber look on her face. All her humor vanished and Ava reached out a comforting hand, her voice low and compassionate.

"Djaq? What's wrong?" Djaq didn't turn to look at her and she risked probing a little further. "Is it Allan? Because – "

Djaq stood up abruptly and Ava was worried she was angry but when she turned to look down at her, her eyes were so helpless that Ava knew she was just unable to face what had happened yet.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Soon after, when Robin announced that someone needed to go to Nottingham to gather news, Much was steadfastly ignoring him, Djaq didn't appear to hear and John looked unusually weary. Ava stepped away from where she'd been trying to help Much prepare the rabbits, and being tutted at for her troubles.

"I'll go," she was already reaching for her sword, without waiting for Robin's acquiescence. It was a common patter and Ava had seen it play out many times before. Whenever Robin was annoyed or angry with Marian, and particularly when she didn't know about it, he would avoid her and Nottingham for a few days before forgetting the whole thing in the excitement of adventure when something else came up to distract him. So, she knew that he would be happier staying in the camp now, but Ava was keen to get away from the brooding atmosphere.

"I'll come with you," Will began donning his cloak and it was clear he'd also noticed the prevailing mood.

Riding their horses slowly through the forest, the idea that they had escaped the tension of the camp combined with the glittering sunshine gave a feeling of school holidays and freedom. By the time they reached Nottingham they were light hearted and their good mood continued as they split up to scout around.

Walking around Nottingham, handing out handfuls of coins and listening to snatches of conversation trying to glean news, Ava was content. Not happy – she hadn't felt really happy since Allan left them – but content. And for the moment, that felt enough.

Hearing the steady clop of hooves, she looked up and felt her inner peace drain away from her in a second to be replaced by a yawning pit of fear. She felt as though she stood there for hours, staring up into his face, though it was in fact only a moment before she ducked silently down an alley, pulling her hood over her head.

Hurrying away, she was looking behind her when she crashed into Will coming in the other direction and they had to grab onto each other to stay upright. Without preamble, they spoke simultaneously,

"Sir Edward's dead,"

"I've seen Allan,"

Then, their expressions changing from worry to shock,

"What?"

Ava held out a restraining hand to stop him from interrupting her, and said,

"We've got to tell the others,"

He nodded in agreement and they turned to go back the way he had come. They reached the mouth of the alley and were just checking to see that no guards were near by, when a horse stopped in front of them and they were looking up into the terribly familiar features of Allan A Dale.

"Allan!" There was such fury in Will's face and voice that Ava had to put herself between him and his erstwhile friend to prevent them creating a scene. It seemed the anger he'd managed to contain the previous night was all coming out now, and in the worst possible place.

"Will, no," she spoke low before turning to Allan with a stern look. "What are you doing her?"

"I'm Sir Guy's man now," the pride in his voice sat ill on the words.

"You're a traitor!" Will's voice filled with fury and he was a moment away from moving Ava from his path and attacking him.

It was then they realized that guards had appeared from nowhere and were advancing on them. Ava turned a shocked face towards Allan. It was one thing for him to tell secrets to Gisborne about situations they could get out of unscathed but to actively make an attempt on their lives and liberty was something completely different.

She was jerked away by Will pulling on her arm and they began to run towards the gate. Luckily there hadn't been time for the single pair of guards to be reinforced so they easily fought their way through to their horses. Mounting swiftly they were soon galloping towards Sherwood Forest.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** I swear I wrote about Edward dying before last Saturday – I'm sure everyone knew he was a goner, besides being rather annoying. I decided to leave it my way though so, sorry but there it is!**

**Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: ****Next chapter – do enjoy.**

**I don't own Robin Hood.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Will and Ava entered the camp they were both breathless. Having abandoned their horses after a hard ride for fear of revealing hoof prints, they had sprinted to the camp the quicker to tell their news. Ava managed to speak first.

"We've seen Allan,"

"What?" Much was incredulous but Djaq appeared warily eager for news.

"Where?" Robin spoke quietly but with a hard edge to his voice.

"Nottingham. He's working for Gisborne."

"Gisborne!" John exploded, filling the single word with contempt.

"And he's told them all our escape routes,"

Ava spared a worried look for Djaq to see how she'd taken the news, before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"But there's worse,"

She turned to Will, who exchanged looks with her before addressing the others.

"Sir Edward's dead."

"What?" Much, if possible, was more shocked than before.

"Marian," Robin didn't need to ask questions, he knew how much trouble Marian would now find herself in.

"No one's seen her since it was announced."

"We have to get her out," Robin said with quiet conviction.

"What? Why?" Much was confused.

"Don't you see? The Sheriff knows she'd been doing something and Gisborne suspects it is helping us! Now her father is no longer alive to protect her or be punished instead of her. And if Allan has joined Gisborne it is only a matter of time before they find out about Marian. She cannot stay in the castle!"

"He would not betray Marian!" Djaq protested but Will answered with the depressing certainty the others felt,

"Yes he would."

There was silence as they let the truth of the words sink in. Ava hadn't contributed much to the conversation since telling what she knew of Allan. She'd been staring at the ground; deep in thought, but now looked up.

"I've got an idea,"

"What?" there was slight skepticism in Much's voice. "Allan has had all our escape routes closed up."

"I can impersonate her," the others were shocked, but Ava hurried on, eager to get the words out. "It would be easy; Gisborne's already confused us once. She hasn't left her room so I can take her place there. Then go to church or something, wearing a veil, and get out like that."

She paused to hear their thoughts but no one spoke, Robin frowning heavily as if thinking the plan through and trying to think of another way. It was Will who broke the silence.

"You couldn't do it, it'd be too dangerous."

"There's no other way. And we'd have to do it now, tonight. It's the only chance we're going to get."

Robin finally looked up.

"You're right," Will made to protest but Robin silenced him. "She is, Will, you know she is." Seeing the man nod, he turned and suddenly changed back into their fearless leader and began thinking out the logistics of the plan. "Sarah can help. We're not going to be able to tell Marian so we're just going to have to trust her. Right – "

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Only a few hours later, as twilight fell about the castle, a guard crumpled to the ground after being hit round the head by John's staff. The others skirted round him, sticking to the shadows and keeping a wary eye for any more guards. Will had supplied the idea for their way in involving climbing a rope onto the battlements. No one asked how he knew this would word - they all knew, he'd done it before.

Having managed to gain entrance without anyone noticing they proceeded to navigate the dark corridors. They were lucky that they weren't far from Marian's rooms to begin with because the castle seemed oddly busy for this time.

Finally reaching the door and, keeping an eye for anyone else, Robin entered first.

The scene that greeted their eyes was one of the strangest any of them had ever seen.

Sarah was hovering around the room after being questioned and reassured by Robin. A fire was burning in the grate but it seemed to suck any warmth out of the room rather than lessening the seeping cold. The rest of the room was in deep darkness except for where moonlight showed at the window, and there Marian stood. Tall and rigid she hadn't even flinched as they tumbled into the room.

John had closed the door behind them and was leaning against it to prevent anyone else from entering. Robin moved to stand beside Marian, pale and beautiful in the cold moonlight, the shadows causing her eyes to appear expressionless. His touch acted as a release. As he reached an arm round her shoulders she turned and melted into his embrace, heart wrenching sobs wracking her body. The others turned away, such raw grief being hard to witness. Ava dashed a stray tear from her cheek.

When Marian was calm once more they explained their plan to her. At first she refused to countenance it but was swiftly brought to admit it was dangerous for her to stay. Her only argument was that Ava couldn't be put in such danger. This was soon dashed by Ava herself, who reasoned persuasively that this was the only way for Marian to get way without being pursued or escorted by regiments of guards. Despite Marian's many and varied protests Ava remained adamant she would do it. The light of adventure was in her eye and she was determined to enjoy it.

After finally being left by all but Sarah, Will seeming as if he would never go, Ava prepared for bed in a long nightdress, the likes of which she had never worn before. As she climbed into bed, laying her sword beside her, she reveled in the luxury of the mattress and the covers. Though Sarah had wedged the door shut and was herself sleeping on a sofa almost across it, Ava couldn't relax. She was filled with tension and adrenaline and she felt there was no way she could sleep, no matter how comfortable the bed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** Hope you liked it. I'm rather annoyed with Robin making it look so easy to rescue Marian at the weekend – I've got a complicated plan made and damn it it'll work!**

**Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**** Next chapter – all escape routes and stuff.**

**I don't own Robin Hood.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It seemed that Ava had slept however, as she was jolted into consciousness by a hammering at the door. Struggling to wake she felt groggy and disorientated, only just being able to decipher a stern voice asking to see Marian. Or in other words – her. Catching her breath and trying to stay as silent as possible she hear Sarah protesting that milady was asleep and could not be disturbed, then the low voiced return.

It seemed for a moment that the visitor would force themselves in but they effected a sudden retreat and Sarah, closing the door, turned to her with eyes wide with fear and mouthed the word 'Gisborne'. Ava collapsed back against the bed, relief washing through her at their narrow escape. It was just the sort of thing that Will had been worried about and she would have hated for him to be proven right.

An hour later, Ava was standing in front of Marian's mirror dressed from head to toe in a noblewoman's finery. Her dress was raven black and corseted in at the waist. With it went a soft grey cloak and, most importantly, a heavily laced black veil. She'd managed to buckle on her sword so it appeared as nothing more than a belt. The rest of her clothes and anything Marian might need had been packed into a basket for Sarah to carry out of the castle as washing. She set out first, leaving Ava to toss the veil over her head and to search in the mirror for any recognizable features.

Satisfied, or as well as she would ever be, she grasped the handle of the door, took a deep breath and stepped out into the corridor. It seemed that word had gone before her that the  
Lady Marian was to go to church, or perhaps it was down to her deep mourning that people stayed away.

All the sunshine from the day before had disappeared to be replaced by threatening grey sky. As she walked across the courtyard, skirts swishing against the ground, she felt herself being watched but steadfastly ignored the urge to turn.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ava entered the church as the first fat raindrops began to fall and found it empty and echoing but for one old man at the back. She paced down the aisle before kneeling at a pew towards the front and bending her head in prayer. And she did pray, it wasn't just an act. She prayed for Sir Edward's memory but also for Marian, for Robin, for Will, for John, Much and Djaq. And she prayed for Allan, feeling he needed her thoughts to be with him as much as any of the others.

Opening her eyes on this somber thought she looked up at the altar before her. The old man coughed and shuffled from his pew and out of the church.

That was the signal.

Ava stood as well and walked form the peace of the church to the bustle of Nottingham town. Making out the old man's hat in the crowd, she made to start after it when a hand caught at her elbow, preventing her.

She turned and looked up into the concerned gaze of Sir Guy of Gisborne. Afraid, she yanked her arm from his grasp, but it fell away easily so it seemed he had not recognized her. He spoke quietly.

"Please, Marian – let me help you."

She stared into his eyes for some time and saw such compassion there that he voice was suitably thick with tears when she pleaded in a quiet voice,

"Guy, please – "

He was looking at her more curiously now and it seemed he would lift the veil when he was distracted by the sound of guards' footsteps coming towards them. Casting an anxious look over his shoulder in the direction from then he looking down on her.

"Go," he said simply, and smiling slightly turned and left her.

Frozen to the spot for a moment, Ava stared after him, before recalling the plan and hurrying off through the crowds.

As she slipped through the castle gates she saw the old man before her again, though not looking quite so old now and rather more anxious. Seeing her he turned and strode off to where three horses stood, watched by two men. Taking the reins of one horse from the shorter of the two, the old man swung himself into the saddle with an ease that indicated his true age. The other two also mounted and as Ava came up to them the taller man reached down a hand to help her onto the horse before him. Settling herself and taking a firm grip of the horse's mane as they moved off, she turned back to see Will's eyes smiling softly at her from the depths of his hood.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** Hope you liked. Sorry it's a bit short but if I didn't stop there the next chapter wouldn't make sense. Next chapter is the last – a bit exciting!**

**Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:**** The last chapter, enjoy.**

**I don't own Robin Hood.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

By the time they reached the camp Ava was heartily sick of the clothes she'd borrowed, particularly the corset, and would only be happy when she was back in trousers again. On the ride she'd been jostled about, leaving a large amount of bruises, despite the arm Will used to try and brace her, and the intermittent rain had left her decidedly damp. Given half a chance she would sink into a foul temper but the sight that met her gaze was much too good for that to happen.

Djaq, sitting by the fire, was merely an amused observer and John was trying to make himself as small as possible so he wouldn't be targeted next. Much, having arrived before them, was standing as tall as he could with one sleeve of a top of Robin's in his hand and Marian was facing him, holding the other. She tugged it towards her.

"I don't mind doing it, Much, I don't. I almost _want_ to," It was clear that this was how she had been working on keeping her mind from worrying about them.

"You can't and won't do his washing! It's not right, my lady!" he tugged it towards him and there was an ominous ripping noise. Robin jumped from his horse and strode towards them.

"Hey, you're going to tear it! Neither of you need to wash it, I'll do it myself when I need to."

He grabbed the top and the pair looked at each other in shared exasperation.

"It's never going to be washed now," Much sighed and they both turned to bend accusing stares on Robin. Who ignored them with practiced ease and entered the camp to get rid of the cloak and hat of his disguise.

Looking down on Will, who was waiting to help her from the horse, Ava smiled.

"Domestic bliss," she teased, but before he could react she had slid from the horse's back and into his arms and they were suddenly too close to share a joke like that. Looking slightly startled and then making mumbled comments about getting changed and taking the horse away, they moved off in opposite directions.

Having got so used to wearing men's clothing Ava had forgotten how limiting it was to wear a skirt, and a long, full one made of stiff fabric at that. Walking up to the camp she was annoyed as the swishing skirts and floating veil still attached to her curls managed to gather up large amounts of dead leaves and bring them in with her.

As she went about trying to find some clothes to wear, Ava realized Marian had drifted into the camp behind her and Djaq. It was obvious she wanted to ask something as she seemed unable to stop fidgeting, even after Robin had left to go back outside again. After a while it became clear she was completely incapable of finding the words so Ava began the conversation, keeping her eyes on the complicated lacing of her corset so Marian wouldn't feel under pressure.

"You must have done something pretty drastic to Gisborne, you know."

Marian was startled.

"To Guy?"

"Mmm, I think he recognized me," the other two were shocked but Ava was thinking. "Or at least, he realized it wasn't you. He came up to me in the street, wanting to help, but something made him see that I wasn't you and he was just about to expose me when some guards turned up," Ava looked up. "He let me go, knowing I was helping you - I thought you should know that." She looked down at her corset again. "We don't need to tell anyone else though, they'll never let me do anything again," she was scowling by this point but Marian and Djaq met each other's eyes, smiling slightly, knowing exactly which outlaw she was talking about. Ava tried to overcome the seriousness of the conversation by adding lightly, "I like Gisborne a lot better I can tell you – or perhaps it's just because he's so tall up close."

"Tall is good," Djaq nodded wisely, fighting to keep a straight face.

Marian caught the atmosphere and said,

"Are you sure it's not all that black leather?"

They burst out laughing, which grew louder when they spotted Robin standing at the entrance of the camp with a completely bemused expression on his face. As they were unable to draw breath to explain, he gave up making any sense of it after a moment and turned to the comfort of the all male company outside.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The sleeplessness of the night before had left Ava pale and the somber hue of the borrowed clothes had only served to enhance this, leaving her looking her so unlike her normal self that she wasn't the only one who was glad when she had changed. She was still tired however, and was quite happy to let Much take over the fuss of preparing the evening meal, settling herself to peeling potatoes and curbing him when his enthusiasm led him to unwise experiments. It was obvious to anyone watching, to Ava anyway, that Much saw this as the first proper meal he made for his new mistress and was determined to make it as good as possible.

By the time night had fallen and the food was ready, there was an atmosphere of celebration about the camp. Blatant to all was the fact Robin was happy and proud to have Marian with them and she was obviously pleased to be with Robin, despite the miserable circumstances under which it finally occurred.

They had all pulled through the trials of recent times. The balmy fire light played on their faces as they sat, warm, full and contented. Though their were shadows of deep grief barely hidden in Marian's eyes, and Djaq looked perhaps a little more strained than she had before Allan left. Though Will would sometimes turn to share a joke with someone who wasn't there, and Robin had more burdens and responsibilities than before. Though Ava's face was more stern in repose than it had been before. Events had left marks on them all but they'd managed to make it through, together, a family still.

**THE END**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Coming Soon….**_

"_A high pitched scream sounded – which was all the more unnerving as Djaq, Marian and Ava were still in the camp…"_

"_Beautiful, refined and ladylike – and she'd just kneed a guard in a__** most**__ vital area…."_

"_Whatever anyone says about Prince John it __**cannot**__ be that he has a good sense of humor!"_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** I hope you liked the story and will read the sequel! Please review to let me know you're final thoughts.**

**I will be beginning to upload the sequel as soon as I can think of a good title…**


End file.
